Les Aventures du Poney Fringant T I
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Les Aventures du Poney Fringant en Terre du Milieu. Tome I: Naissance d'une Elfe
1. Prologue

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. deviantart . com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Tout d'abord je tiens à dédicacer cette fanfic aux membres du Poney Fringant. Je Suis désolée e ne pas pouvoir tous les faire apparaître ici, mais neuf personnages principaux ça va déjà me donner assez de boulot.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, c'est pas 9 comme la communauté. Au début on devait être 10, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'Albane et Laessiel étaient la même personne (d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, allez lire l'Enfance d'un Thain, c'est excellent)

Le prologue est peut-être un peu long, mais j'ai pas réussi à amener l'histoire plus vite… Et sinon, je compte laisser traîner quelques bonus entre deux chapitres (dont un juste après celui-ci)

J'espère que tout vous plaira. Bisous à tous mes amis du Poney, j'vous aime tous !

I would also thank Snapesnogger for leting me use her characters in my Fanfic

**Prologue: Les histoires au coin du feu…**

« Deux humaines, quatre Elfe et trois hobbites… Vous en êtes sur ? Toutes ensembles ? »

Oui, oui, il en était sur Prosper. Ces neuf femmes la, elles venaient faire un tour à son auberge tous les vendredis. C'était pas bien compliqué à retenir…

Un peu plus loin, dans l'une des plus grosses maisons de Bree, le groupe en question était absorbé dans une activité particulièrement prenante : l'oisiveté. Fania, la maîtresse de maison, une elfe brune à la peau mate et dorée surveillait du coin de l'œil sa fille, Ellia, une gentille gosse aux cheveux pourpre qui courait après un chaton noir en criant « Pi'g'im ! Ici Pi'g'im ! »

« Tu a appelé ton chat Pilgrim ? S'étonna Laessiel en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Oui. Répondit Fania en souriant. J'avais bien aimé le nom dans l'Enfance d'un Thain, alors je le lui ai donné.

-Je suis flattée. »

Assise à côté d'elles, Aéléa les écoutait discuter, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule droite de Merry, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi par quatre mois de grossesse. Pendant ce temps, Salvi se chamaillait gentiment avec Mercury, jeune Naja androgyne, pour savoir lequel des deux avait les cheveux les plus rouges. Ellada tressait les cheveux noirs et bouclés de Wendy, tandis qu'Elroha, sœur jumelle d'Ellada, astiquait soigneusement ses dagues.

C'était une soirée simple et agréable, suite logique à une réunion de copines… Estel, jeune rôdeuse svelte et énergique s'assit face à Fania et posa une main sur le ventre rond de cette dernière.

« Ca fait quoi d'avoir un bébé à moitié serpent dans le ventre ?

-Un peu étrange, quand j'y pense trop. Mais en fait, rien ne dit s'il aura une queue ou pas. Asp et moi on était déjà très surpris que je soit tombée enceinte… J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! »

Sur ces mots, Tasha, le plus jeune fils d'Asp et Mercury pénétra dans la pièce. Il pris la petite Ellia dans ses bras, s'assis face aux adultes et, englobant les enfants d'u large geste du bras, demanda :

« Eh, 'Ma Fa, tu leur raconte une histoire avant qu'ils partent au lit ?

-Tu veux que je _leur_ raconte une histoire ou que je _te_ raconte une histoire?

-Hai, n'histoire! Approuva Ellia.

-Aïe? S'étonna Caladwen. Elle s'est fait mal?

-Non, pas aïe A-I-E, mais haï, H-A-I. Corrigea Tissia. Ca veut dire oui. Papa et onc' Gojyo nous parlent souvent en japonais…

-N'histoire okasan (1)! N'histoire!

-Haï, watashi no tenshi… (2) mais la quelle?

-Les t'olls! J'veux les t'olls!

-Naon! Protesta Goku en sortant la tête du garde manger. On l'entend presque tous les soirs celle là!

-D'accord avec le singe. Grogna une voix grave derrière un journal. Change."

Celui qui parlait ainsi se nommait Genjo Sanzo, membre officiel du harem de Fania depuis ses débuts, moine bouddhiste accro à la gâchette, au silence et aux câlins –encore qu'il eu préférer se suicider en se coupant la langue avec les dents plutôt que de l'avouer- très instable s'il n'avait pas sa dose de nicotine quotidienne, et adepte convaincu du Harisen (3) pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Globalement, "Urusei" (traduisez "ta gueule" et autres variantes) et "crevez tous" étaient ses expressions favorite. Autant dire que "Onegai" (traduisez "s'il te plait") ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son vocabulaire courant… et puis de toute façon, il aurait mieux aimer crever que d'avouer qu'il aimait bien écouter les vielles histoires qu'on se racontait au coin du feu les longues soirée d'hiver.

"Si c'est demandé si gentiment… soupira Fania en souriant… Je pense que je vais vous raconter comment je suis devenue une Elfe. Définitivement je veux dire.

-Ah ouais! S'exclama Gojyo. Celle la c'est une nouvelle!

-Ouais, approuva Goku. Mais pas tout de suite, parce que la j'ai…

-La dalle. Compléta Mercury en s'asseyant avec Asp aux pieds du fauteuil de Laessiel.

-Comment tu as su qu'il allait dire ça? S'étonna Aéléa.

-Ça va bientôt faire vingt ans que je le fréquente. Répondit doucement Mercury. J'ai finit par comprendre ce que voulait dire Fanfan par "trois cent ans de retard sur le plan alimentaire" Il a passé trois cent ans enfermé dans un rocher, sans boire ni manger, mais sans mourir ou vieillir pour autant. Maintenant qu'il est libre, il rattrape son retard. Logique.

-Bon, vous me laissez la commencer mon histoire ou bien?

-Uéééééééééé! Répondit l'assistance –soit trente-huit personnes dont dix enfants, huit femmes (parmi lesquelles une comptait pour deux) et sept najas (dont trois enfants et un hermaphrodite)- sur un ton enthousiaste.

-Vous me signalerez les erreurs, hein les Poneiteuses!

-Uéééééééééééééééééééééééééé! Assurèrent les huit Poneiteuses en question."

Les enfants s'installèrent en demi cercle face à Fania, et les adultes se tournèrent davantage vers elle. Aucun ne rechignait à entendre une histoire, qui qu'en fut le conteur.

"Mon histoire commence il y a quatorze ans. A l'époque, Tasha et Wynet n'avaient que trois ans, et moi, j'en avais seize. Et surtout, je pensais qu'ils n'existaient pas…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Maman.

(2)Mon ange.

(3)Eventail à distribuer des baffes.


	2. Bonus 1

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Et voila! J'vous avais bien dit qu'il y aurait des bonus!

**Bonus N°1: Les Enfants du prologue.**

**Gato:**

**Père:** Asp.

**Mère:** Mercury

**Age au moment du prologue:** 19 Ans (s'il est dans les enfants, c'est uniquement une question de génération )

**Caractères:** Taquin. Il est énergique est blagueur. Comme sa mère, il est d'un naturel très aimant et doux.

Ici à 6mois, en pleine observation scientifique.

**Tasha & Wynet**

**Père:** Asp.

**Mère:** Mercury

**Age au moment du prologue:** 17 Ans

**Qui est qui?** Tasha est celui dont les cheveux sont blancs. Wynet est sa jumelle.

**Caractères:** Avec nous, ils sont plutôt calmes. Ils aiment lire et écouter des contes et des histoires diverses. Leur préférée reste la version adaptée de la Guerre de l'anneau.

Ici âgés d'un an dans les bras de Mercury.

**Leylan:**

**Père:** Legolas

**Mère:** Ellada

**Age au moment du prologue:** 12 ans

**Caractères:** Leylan est un grand passionné de botanique, comme sa mère. Il aime aussi accompagner son père à la chasse. Néanmoins c'est un garçon très doux, qui s'attache facilement aux autres. C'est une fleur fragile: aimez le avec douceur!

**Tissia:**

**Père:** Sanzo

**Mère:** Fania

**Age au moment du prologue:** 10 ans

**Caractères:** Malheureusement, Tissia a hérité du caractère de son père: impulsif, instable, incapable de supporter qu'on lui donne des ordres. Elle est sauvage et farouche, n'aime pas se lier aux autres et déteste par-dessus tout qu'on la prive de ses petites habitudes.

**Nethanir:**

**Père:** Elladan

**Mère:** Estel

**Age au moment du prologue:** 9 ans

**Caractères:** C'est un petit garçon curieux de tout, qui aime rire et s'amuser. Très énergique, il a besoin de beaucoup se dépenser, sinon il est invivable. D'ailleurs, ça a tendance à lui poser quelques problèmes à l'école…

**Sevius:**

**Père:** Draco

**Mère:** Elroha

**Age au moment du prologue:** 8 ans

**Caractères:** Servius ressemble à son père quand il était jeune. Beaucoup. Trop même. Il est d'un naturel autoritaire et instable. C'est pas compliqué, il veut tout, tout de suite, et maintenant. Heureusement, Draco a changé, et il aide elroha à réfréner un peu ses ambitions de maître du monde.

**Melia & Atreju:**

**Père:** Frodon

**Mère:** Wendy

**Age au moment du prologue:** 7 ans

**Caractères:** Aimable et lumineuse, Mélia est une enfant très vive qui aime observer la nature. D'un point de vu alimentaire, c'est une vraie hobbite: elle adore manger.

Atreju, son jumeau, ressemble assez à Nethanir. Il aime beaucoup bouger, courir, et jouer avec Esbrouffe, son chien.

**Ellia:**

**Père:** Gojyo

**Mère:** Fania

**Age au moment du prologue:** 3 ans

**Caractères:** Très contemplative. Elle parle peu, et pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le croire pour une petite file de trois ans. Elle est très observatrice et comprends vite, mais la façon qu'elle a de fixer ce qu'elle ne connaît pas peut être un peu gênante…


	3. Chapitre 1

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Voilà le deuxième chapitre Je ne sais pas à quel rythme paraîtrons les suivants parce que j'ai d'autres fics à côté, et qu'il faudrait que je bosse un peu dessus quand même…

Sinon, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, en _italique_ ce sont les actions qui se passent dans le salon (les pauses et interruption par exemple…) et en normal c'est l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania, ce qui inclus les remarques etc…

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS:**

**Clem :** Continue d'affûter tes dagues jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus de lames, stp… Comme ça, je me sentirais rassurée ;P

**Estel :** Et encore, tu ne connais pas Sanzo et ses copains… Si tu va jeter un œil à « Mésaventure d'une auteur » tu verras que rien qu'eux quatre, c'est du sport… (et alors Ed… Yare yare… y sont crevants…)

**Cala :** J'avoue, c'est vrai que tu as eu droit à la réplique qui tue un poil ouais… Mais bon, c'est rigolo pis c'est pas méchant ;P Pour ce qui est des persos, on en verra moins par la suite, rassures-toi !

**Moby:** Eh bah v'la la suite

**Chapitre I : De l'autre côté du rêve...  
**

J'avais seize ans, et je venais de terminer la publication de ma première Fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux…

_« C'est quoi une fanfiction ? Interrogea Ellia._

_-Une fanfiction, répondit Mélia, c'est quand tu aime une histoire, et que tu fais des nouvelles histoires avec les mêmes personnages._

_-Aaaaaaaah d'acco'd ! Comp'is moi._

_-Je disais donc, que je venais de finir ma première fanfic… »_

Quelques temps plus tard je reçu un courrier m'invitant à rejoindre une petite communauté d'auteurs regroupées sur un forum baptisé Le Poney Fringant –Oui ma puce, comme l'auberge-

Je m'inscrivit et fit avec bonheur la connaissance d'une joyeuse escadrilles de fans complètement accro au Seigneur des Anneaux. J'appris à les connaître. Par leurs pseudonymes officiels d'abord puis, au fur et a mesure que je découvrait les « jouas » du harem et des délires complètements stupides –mais néanmoins assumés- Aéléa se mua en Ael', Ellada et Elroha raccourcirent en Ely et Elro, Laessiel fut rebaptisée Banou, et Caladwen devint Cala. Et tous les membres me devinrent chers.

Mon bonheur était presque total. Je dis bien presque, car deux éléments le ternissaient. Le premier, était qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient déjà tous membres de harem, et donc indisponibles pour moi. A 'époque, cela m'attristait beaucoup, mais depuis je me rends compte que je vis très bien avec leur absence.

Le deuxième élément, c'était le fait qu'à l'époque, je me disais que quelque soit le bonheur que pouvais me procurer mon cher Harem, il resterait du domaine du chimérique, et cela me faisait le même effet qu'une sensibilité excessive des dents quand on mange une glace : on a mal et c'est pas cool…

Et puis, un dimanche soir alors que, vêtue de mon petit pyjama Bisounours –TRES vieux cadeau- je me baladais sur mes sites favoris, je me mis à rêver que je visitais la Terre du Milieu. Oh, c'était loin d'être la première fois que cela m'arrivais, mais c'était la première fois que cela prenait u tour si… intense.

Je pouvais carrément sentir le vent me caresser la peau, et des odeurs de cuisine, de tabac et d'écuries m'envahissaient les narines, fouettant mon visage sous l'impulsion de la brise. Le grenier autour de moi semblait vaciller, et une sorte de lumière blanche émanait de l'intérieur de moi, comme si j'avais été une sorte de vitrail. Tout autour de mes doigts et de mon corps, une lumière bleue semblable à un ruban, presque palpable frémissait et dessinait des arabesques. Un bien être intense m'envahit, et je fermais les yeux pour savourer la sensation la plus délicieuse que j'avais jamais connue…

Lorsque je les rouvrit, je me trouvais une cour d'environ cinq mètres sur quatre, sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre d'une cuisine à l'ancienne. Il arrivait des odeurs de ragoût particulièrement appétissantes, et je me trouvais si fascinée par l'ambiance fiévreuse qui y régnait que je ne pris même pas la peine de m'étonner…

Je me retournai pourtant quelques minutes plus tard pour voir d'où provenait l'intense lumière qui éclairait la cour. Lorsque je pu voir normalement, je m'aperçu que je n'était plus seule dans la cour. Comble du bonheur, les visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus !

Je reconnu immédiatement Salvi et ses cheveux rouges…

_« Uéééééééééééééééé ! C'est mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

_-Ouais, répliqua Fania en riant, mais t'est pas forcée de crier !_

_-Méheu ! Tenta Aéléa, mais un canon de Smith & Wesson neuf millimètre pointé contre sa tempe lui suggéra de se taire, aussi gentiment que peu le faire un revolver._

_-A partir de cette seconde, le premier qui cause je lui colle une bastos dans la caboche, c'est clair ? »_

Rappelez moi de ne jamais laisser Tissia approcher d'un revolver ou on cour à la catastrophe. Bref. A côté de Salvi, il y avait Ael. Elle aussi je l'ai reconnue tout de suite, même sil elle n'avait pas son joli chapeau sur la tête. Pour les autres, il a fallu que je me fasse aider, parce que je n'avais pas vu les photos de tout le monde.

Il y avait Estel, plutôt grande, les cheveux bruns bouclés avec des lunettes -tiens d'ailleurs il me semble que je n'avais pas les miennes…- Wendy aussi était présente, grande, cheveux noirs et bouclés, comme elle s'était décrite. N'oublions pas Elroha était à l'époque de taille moyenne –depuis elle a gagné un certain nombre de centimètres- ni Laessiel, la blonde laessiel et ses jolis yeux verts d'eau(1) Il y avait aussi Ely : ses yeux bleus foncés, ses longs cheveux bruns, et ses lunettes ovales(2) et pis Cala, grande, cheveux bruns et ondulés, yeux marrons.

Toutes les canadiennes –à l'exception d'Ely qui avait un très joli pyjama- étaient habillées, quant aux françaises et à Estel, Suisse de son état, elle portaient en général des jolies chemises de nuit avec des motifs sympas. Donc, bien entendu, quand elles ont vu mon débardeur ET ma culotte Bisounours, ça n'a pas fait un pli : elles se sont marrées… Et moi avec.

Nous en étions la de nos réflexions et de nos présentations, lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la cour…

_« KSO BAKA SARUUUUUUUU !T'AS ENCORE VIDE LE PLACARD ! J'VAIS T'BUTER ! »_

Euh… oui, enfin c'était pas exactement ce cri la. C'était plutôt quelque chose comme :

«What the hell are you, girls, doing there?»

Imaginez notre surprise. Déjà qu'on avait pas encore déterminé si oui ou non on rêvait, alors si en plus on découvrait qu'on avait atterrit dans un pays anglophone ! Enfin, personnellement je me débrouille plutôt pas mal en anglais, alors je n'ai pas eu trop de mal. Idem pour Salvi, Wendy, Laessiel et Estel –elle, elle est carrément bilingue. Mais j'ai appris plus tard que pour certaines, comme Ael par exemple, ça avait été moins facile.

«Excuse me sir, demanda Salvi en s'inclinant, could you tel us were we are, please ?

-You're behind The Prancing Poney, in Bree, and you should come in. The weather is really cold today…»

La, je crois pouvoir dire que nous avions eu le droit à la totale. Derrière le Poney Fringant. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Nous avions changé de monde pour atterrir dans l'arrière cour du poney Fringant ! enfin, j'avais encore des doutes à ce moment la. Ils se sont envolés immédiatement quand je me suis brûlée à une casserole de la cuisine. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas eu peur. Pas du tout même. Je me demandais bien comment diable on était arrivé la, mais à cet instant, l'idée de repartir ne me traversais même pas l'esprit…

L'homme qui nous avait abordées nous entraîna jusqu'à une petite salle retirée, ou il nous fourra des vêtements qui sentaient la sueur et le cheval dans les bras.

« Sorry, nous dit-il, we just have got some trousers and other men stuff. »

Tout en lui faisant signe que cela ne nous gênait pas de porter des affaires d'homme mais qu'il fallait quand même qu'il pense à se retirer, nous avons enfilé nos affaires, et je dois dire que le résultat final était plutôt grotesque. Parce que, ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé Nob, c'était que les Hommes de Terre du milieu sont deux fois plus fort et donc massifs que ceux de chez nous…

_« Mais maman, intervint Tissia, c'est ici chez nous ! »_

Arf ! Oui, pardon. Je veux dire qu'ils sont beaucoup plus imposant que ton père, au moins d'un point de vue physique ; nan parce que, mentalement… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on avait l'air un peu ridicules. Heureusement, on a pu se bricoler des ceintures et des bracelets avec des cordes pour des retouches de fortune.

Ensuite, Nob nous a guidé jusqu'à la salle principale, bondée, chauffée et remplie de fumée. C'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes rendu compte que, si c'était l'été dans notre monde, ici c'était l'hiver, et qu'on avait sacrément froid. D'une seconde à l'autre, l'odeur des vêtements n'avait plus d'importance, puisqu'ils nous réchauffaient. Nous avons pris deux bols de soupe chacune –au potiron, la soupe- et ensuite, Prosper nous indiqué deux chambres. Nous avons décidé que Cala, Ael, Salvi, Ellada et moi, nous dormirions dans la première, qui était une chambre pour cinq. Laessiel, Elro,Wendy et estel on pris la deuxième. Nous nous sommes souhaité bonne nuit, et nous sommes parties nous coucher.

_Ellia lâcha un long baillement, et Fania sourit._

_« Aller, dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Il est temps d'aller au dodo._

_-Oh non ! protesta Goku. C'est pas finit !_

_-Si, si, si ! La suite demain. Aller ! »_

_A contre-cœur, les enfants et Goku obéirent, et chacun partit vers son lit tandis que sonnaient les douze coups de minuit._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)En tout cas c'est de cette couleur qu'ils semblent être sur la photo que tu m'as envoyée. Très jolie couleur.

(2)Je sais pas pourquoi je te vois bien avec des lunettes ovales.


	4. Chapitre 2

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Chap 2 ! A partir de la, tout ce que vous verrez noté en **gras** seront les paroles dites en anglais. Bone lecture

Sinon, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, en _italique_ ce sont les actions qui se passent dans le salon (les pauses et interruption par exemple…) et en normal c'est l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania, ce qui inclus les remarques etc…

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS:**

**Clem :** -se traine préniblement- Pitié… pas… taper… -se relève- et sinon chuis contente que tu aime ton fils (mais c'est Sevius. Pas de R dedans ;P)

**Cala :** Je suis contente que tout ça te plaise Moi je prends du plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas quant aux allusions aux délires du Poney… Bah je nettoyais mes souvenirs et le coup est partit tout seul lol ;P

Pour ce qui est des persos, en fait, la plupart ne sont vraiment présent que dans le prologue ou vers la fin de l'histoire. (surtout les enfants)

**Moby:** Oui, ça m'a parut logique Et pui ça a aussi un rapport avec ce qui nous a transportées en TDM. Je ne peu pas l'expliquer en détail ici, mais ça sera dis

**Banou:** Mwarf, c'est pas ta faute c'est plutôt moi qui n'ai pas fait très attention je pense

**Salvi:** Tu n'as pas _encore_ d'enfant, nuance…

**Chapitre II : Rêve ou cauchemar ?**

_Le lendemain, Fania fut la dernière à se lever. Les enfants profitaient de leur premier jour de vacances en jouant tranquillement dans le jardin, sous le chaud soleil de juillet. L'herbe était encore verte et grasse, et la table du petit déjeuné était dressée sous le haut chêne qui surplombait la petite colline (qui elle même surplombait la ville de Bree)_

_Soutenant d'une main son ventre lourd, l'elfe gagna l'une des chaises en fer forgé blanc et s'y assit avec un soupir. Laessiel, qui l'observait en secouant ses pieds poilus, l'interrogea avec un signe de tête._

_« C'est pour bientôt ?_

_-Pour ce mois-ci. Répondit Fania en souriant. Et vivement que ça arrive, parce qu'il commence à peser lourd…_

_-Qui as-tu choisit pour le parrainer ? Demanda Aéléa en rapprochant sa chaise._

_-Thylios, comme parrain, et Mercury en tant que marraine. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !_

_-Euh Fanfan… Fit Laessiel, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, mais on dirait que les enfants réclament la suite de ton histoire… »_

_Eh oui, c'était le cas. Fania attendit que chacun soit bien installée, avant de reprendre le cours de son récit._

Le lendemain, c'est Prosper Poiredebeurré en personne qui nous a réveillées. Il nous a servit deux petits déjeuners (il fautdire qu'on avait très faim) composé de pain, de fromage de chèvre et de grands bols de lait fumants. L'enthousiasme de la veille était largement retombé et, tout en déjeunant, nous nous interrogions sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

Moi, disais Salvi, je suis d'avis de voir le bon côté de la situation.

-Quel bon côté ? Grogna laessiel, visiblement levée du mauvais pied.

-Bah, Vi a raison. Fit remarquer Ael. On est quand même à l'intérieur du lord la…

-Ouais, c'est cool, répondit ellada, mais faut voir à pas oublier qu'on est pas d'ici…

-C'est clair, renchérit laessiel. On est pas d'ici, on sait pas se battre, on a aucun idée des coutumes et tout ça… On est plutôt mal là !

-Calmes toi ! Tentais-je. S'énerver ne sert à rien !

-Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ? S'emporta-t-elle. J'suis fatiguée, j'ai le dos en compote, mes fringues sentent le bouc en rut ! Pfff… C'est même pas la saison des pommes… »

A ces mots, estel éclata de rire, vite suivie par les autres, Laessiel comprise.

« Eh ben, parvint à articuler Elroha entre deux éclats de rire, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu est une vraie Hobbite ! »

Nous étions prêtes à partir dans un nouveau délire, mais caladwen nous ramena à la réalité.

« Oui, tout ça c'est marrant, mais Banou n'a pas tout à fait tort. Pour commencer, il faut savoir comment on va se faire appeler. Et aussi l'histoire qu'on racontera aux gens. Et puis il faut se trouver des fringues moins voyantes. »

Nous approuvâmes en hochant la tête : Cala avait raison. Si nous voulions que cette expérience devienne le plus beau souvenir de notre vie, nous devions garder le sens des priorités… Après de nombreuses discussions, nous convîmes de nous faire appeler par nos pseudonymes habituels –avec toute fois une légère adaptation pour le mien qui, de Fanderpg, devint Fania.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes procuré –grâce à Prosper- des vêtements chauds à notre taille. Heureusement pour nous, ils nous furent gracieusement donnés, car avec seulement vingt-cinq euros en poche –le tout en billets- notre fortune ardaienne était nulle.

Je soupirais. C'était bien la première fois qu'avoir une telle somme devant moi me décevait ! Nettement refroidies, nous nous assimes sous un porche , la tête dans les mains, à deux doigts de sombrer dans le défaitisme. Nous en étions la de nos réflexions, lorsqu'une voix grave et caverneuse qui roulait des r nous interpella.

**« Eh là damoiselles ! vous semblez de bien triste humeur !**

**-C'est à dire, expliqua Estel, que nous sommes ici loin de chez nous et désargentées. Nous cherchons à retrouver un de nos amis mais nous ignorons totalement ou il se trouve.**

**-En effet, dit le Nain, cela n'est guère réjouissant. Mais peut-être mes compagnons et moi même pourrions-nous vous aider…**

**-Vous seriez prêts à le faire ? M'enquis-je en sentant l'espoir me gagner.**

**-Oui, si vous êtes disposées à nous faire confiance.**

**-Tout dépendra de la mine de vos compagnons. Tempéra salvi. »**

Nous craignions d'avoir à faire à quelques voyous. D'autant que ce nain ne nous avait point encore révélé son visage, et il était difficile de se faire une idée de son dessein… Nous attendîmes quelques minutes avant que ses compagnons ne nous rejoignent, dissipant tout nos doutes. Nous avions tout bonnement à faire à Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas. Autant vous dire que nous n'avons pas hésité longtemps à leur faire confiance…

Ils discutèrent entre eux un moment, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers nous.

**« Nous devons rendre visite à des amis, non loin d'ici. Si vous êtes disposées à souffrir ce léger retard, alors nous pouvons vous être utiles. »**

À notre tour, nous tînmes conseil, avant de répondre par l'intermédiaire d'Elroha.

**« Vous nous rendez déjà un immense service en nous acceptant à vos côtés. Il nous semble normal de vous laisser maîtres de notre voyage… »**

Et c'est ainsi que les trois camarades nous acceptèrent parmi eux. Deux heures plus tard, nous partions avec eux, bien calées dans une charrette dont Wendy tenait les rênes. Le début du voyage se passa sans anicroche. A midi, nous fîmes une pause sous un gros chêne. Aragorn nous ramena un paire de lièvre, et Gimli nous expliqua comment le cuisiner. De notre côté, nous tentions de comprendre ses explications et de les retenir. Après tout, dans notre monde comme en terre du milieu, cela pouvait toujours servir…

Après ce repas ma foi tout à fait délectable, nous reprîmes la route. Les trois premières heures se passèrent sans problème ni ennuis, car nous occupions notre temps à bavarder entre nous ou avec les hommes, ou bien à apprendre de nouveaux jeux grâce à un paquet de cartes qui traînait dans le Eastpack bleu de Salvi (1). Bref, c'était assez agréable.

Soudain, Aragorn arrêta le convoi et se raidi sur son cheval en tendant l'oreille…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Je t'imagine bien avec un Sac à dos bleu turquoise.


	5. Chapitre 3

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Attention, trois, deux, un… Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! V'la l'chap trois! (Enfin, dirons les mauvaises langues) Nos héroïnes commencent un peu à prendre conscience que leur visite des Terres du Milieu ne se fera pas toujours avec les orteils en éventail…

Sinon, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, en _italique_ ce sont les actions qui se passent dans le salon (les pauses et interruption par exemple…) **en gras** ce sont les paroles prononcées en anglais, et en normal c'est l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania, ce qui inclus les remarques etc…

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS:**

**Clem : Mechante toi même. NA!  
**

**Salvi :Pourquoi j'ai l'intuition que ce chap-ci te plaira moins?  
**

**Cala : _Que va-t-il se passer après ?_ Tu veux dire tout de suite? Bah lit, et tu le sauras ;P _Allons-nous vraiment rester de marbre devant nos idéaux masculins respectifs ?_ Hin hin... Nan ;P _A quels amis des trois compères allons-nous rendre visite ?_ Hobbitebourg, c'est chez... _Et pourquoi Aragorn s'est-il arrêté ? Qu'a-t-il entendu ?_ D'abord des ... puis un ZZzzzâk sec et retentissant.**

**Chapitre III :**

_L'assistance réprima un sursaut lorsque Fania émis un "ZZzzzâk" sec et retentissant. Pressentant une "scène de baston" comme elle les aimait Tissia, la fille aînée de Fania rejoignit les genoux anguleux de son père ou elle s'installa confortablement, tout en caressant distraitement la crosse du Smith&Wesson neuf millimètre de Sanzo._

_Satisfaite de son petit effet, Fania reprit le cours de son histoire._

C'est à peu près ce son qu'a émis la flèche qui a touché Salvi à l'épaule droite. Elle s'effondra sur contre le plancher de notre véhicule avec un cri de douleur. Mon premier réflexe à cet instant fut de tirer Wendy à couvert, tandis qu'Ellada se précipitait pour aider salvi.

Sans vraiment savoir que faire, nous nous attelâmes aux premiers secours. Heureusement pour nous, les westerns étaient très réalistes, dans notre monde précédent. Du coup, en bricolant tout ça et en y ajoutant quelques vagues notions de secourisme, nous pûmes nous occuper a peu près convenablement de notre amie. Laessiel la tourna de côté afin que la flèche ne s'enfonçât pas davantage dans sa chair, et Wendy lui parlait constamment pour éviter qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Ensuite, ellada et elroha la saisirent par les bras et aéléa tira sur le projectile d'un coup sec. Salvi poussa un cri de douleur, et quelques larmes vinrent mouiller ses joues, ce qui, entre nous, est tout à fait normal.

_"Et ensuite? Interrogea Tissia. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?"_

Ensuite, Caladwen tira salvi sous un des bancs. De la, elle sortit un long bâton qu'estel s'était amusée à tailler en pointe durant le trajet. Ce pauvre petit bâton, quoique très acéré, constituait notre seule et très maigre protection contre un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'Orcs que nos compagnons de voyage peinaient à repousser…

Après quelques instants –aujourd'hui je sais que ce fut très court, mais à l'époque ce me parut une éternité- la situation sembla se calmer et nous commençâmes à nous redresser.soudain, dans un gargouillis haineux, un Orc sauta dans notre véhicule et se précipita sur estel qui n'eut que le temps de lever sa pique ou l'Orc s'embrocha.

Le bâton traversa sa gorge de part en part et la hideuse créature s'effondra, le visage tourné vers salvi. Elle qui venait de se réveiller, je vous raconte pas le choc! Quant à estel, blanche comme un linge, elle descendit de la charrette et s'éloigna de quelque pas avant de vomir tout son repas et de s'évanouir dans les bras de Legolas.

**"Vous avez de la chance, annonça Gimli à salvi tandis qu'Aragorn la soignait, la flèche n'est pas empoisonnée. C'est rare. Trop rare.**

**-Nous devrions repartir, suggéra Legolas. La grand route n'est pas encore sûre, semble-t-il…**

**-On s'en serait pas rendu compte toutes seules! Lançais-je, sarcastique. On est peut-être pas douées pour le combat, mais on a un minimum de cervelle quand même!**

**-Calmez-vous jeune fille! Tempéra Aragorn. Rien ne sert de vous énerver de la sorte!**

**-…Désolée. Répondis-je en inspirant profondément. Je vais prendre les rênes. Ça vaudra mieux."**

Ainsi me retrouvais-je sur le siège conducteur à diriger notre petite charrette particulièrement morose. Pour vous dire, si les chevaux avaient été noirs on se serait crues dans un corbillard…

Nous voyageâmes tout le jour durant dans un silence de plomb. Nous autres terriennes gardions le silence en réfléchissant à ce qui nous était arrivés. Nos compagnons, eux, évitaient nos regards.

_"Ceci dit, je les comprends. Fit Merry d'une voix posée. Que je sache, ils avaient tous au minimum quatre-vingt ans d'existence derrière eux, et pas le moindre enfant dans leur entourage. Forcément quand ils se sont retrouvé face à des ados en pleine crise, ils n'ont pas su quoi faire._

_-Merry, fit remarquer fania, je te signale qu'à l'époque, Laessiel avait vingt-deux ans…_

_-C'est pareil. Grogna Gojyo. Absolument aucune différence. De toute façons, vous êtes toujours pas sorties de la crise d'adolescence."_

_Fania réprima une envie de lancer le contenu de son verre au visage de son époux et inspira profondément avant de reprendre son récit._

Bref. Nous finîmes par faire une halte pour la nuit, et nous nous installâmes comme nous pouvions –ce qui, dans ce cas précis, peu se traduire par "très inconfortablement"…- je profitais de ces quelques instants pour observer mes camarades. Elles semblaient avoir repris du poil de la bête, et Wendy affichait même une mine déterminée. De fait, sitôt notre sommaire campement prêt et le lapin sur le feu, elle annonça d'une voix sans appel que dès le lendemain, Legolas Aragorn et Gimli nous donneraient des leçon de combat.

**"Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse! S'exclama Gimli. Ce serait totalement inconvenant!**

**-Vous comptez restez auprès de nous pour nous protéger jusqu'à la fin de nos jours? Rétorqua Wendy. Cela m'étonnerait. De noitre côté, nous ne tenons pas précisément à nous faire dévorer vivante par les Orcs. Alors vous nous apprendrez à nous défendre. Toutes. Sans exception."**

Laessiel, caladwen, ellada, elroha, salvi, estel, aéléa et moi-même approuvâmes malgré notre appréhension. Nous n'avions, de toute façon, pas le choix. De plus, à l'époque, il était certain pour nous que nous finirions par regagner notre monde, ou en tout les cas que nous serions séparées de nos "chevaliers servants". Dans les deux cas, ces leçons ne pouvaient nous être que bénéfique. C'est donc en me demandant pour la première fois depuis le début de notre aventure comment nous allions rentrer chez nous que je m'endormis ce soir là.

J'ouvris les yeux tout juste quelques secondes plus tard sur le dessous de mon lit en mezzanine et faillit m'étrangler avec ma salive. Comment un rêve pouvais-t-il être si réaliste? Je l'ignorais. Un peu déçue, je me dépêchais de me préparer et attrapais mon bus de justesse. J'avais un professeur absent ce matin-la, et mes deux premières heures étaient libres. Je me rendis donc au CDI et allumais l'un des ordinateurs qui s'y trouvaient, sous prétexte d'effectuer une recherche pour mes TPE. En essayant de ne pas me faire repérer, je me rendis sur le site du Poney Fringant et envoyait un message privé à mes huit compagnes d'aventure. J'avais été courte: mon message ne comportait qu'une question: "Toi aussi?"

J'attendis une heure durant puis, comme la documentaliste commençait à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à mon travail, j'éteignis mon PC et quittais la salle. Toute la journée, je fus distraite, nerveuse, ailleurs. Et ni les pitreries de Fleur, ni les questions d'Aurore et Laureen n'obtinrent de réponse. Le soir venu, lorsque je rentrais chez moi, j'allumais mon ordinateur sans même prendre le temps de goûter, tant j'était pressée de savoir. Mais, à peine l'écran s'allumait-il qu'à nouveau je me trouvais en Terre du Milieu.

Le soleil était bas, mais à l'est, et j'en déduisit que la nuit venait de se terminer. C'était Legolas qui nous avait toutes réveillées. Nous nous levâmes de mauvaise grâce, mais non pas de mauvaise humeur. Plutôt surprises. Du regard, j'interrogeait les autres, et elles me firent signe qu'elles aussi, avaient revu leurs foyers respectifs. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez de devoir me creuser les méninges sans le moindre résultat… dans un élan d'emportement, je saisit l'une des dagues de Legolas et m'entaillait la main.

"Si cette cicatrice est toujours la quand je me réveille, je vous contacte par MP, ok?"

Les filles approuvèrent et nous nous en retournâmes à nos activités matinales. Estel et moi nous occupâmes de bouchonner les chevaux, tandis qu'ael et elro prenaient une petite leçon de chasse en compagnie de Legolas. Pendant ce temps, Wendy et Laessiel s'entraînaient au lancer de hachette avec Gimli. Quant à salvi, caladwen et ellada, elles aidaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient Aragorn à réparer une roue brisée. Vers neuf heures, nous nous remîmes en route, et je ne tardais pas à me rendormir au fond de la charrette, la tête calée sur les genoux de Laessiel.

Trente secondes plus tard, je me trouvais assise à ma table de mathématique, en plein milieu d'un contrôle. Presque aussitôt, des souvenirs m'assaillirent. Les décrire tous serait trop long, mais enfin, je sû que deux jours s'étaient écoulés, que nous étions jeudi, et que j'avais eu une semaine chargée. Je me dépêchais de terminer mon devoir et, dès la sonnerie, je fonçais vers le CDI et allumais le premier poste libre. Sans même prendre la peine de me cacher, je me connectais sur le Poney Fringant. J'avais remarqué que ma cicatrice était toujours là… sans y être vraiment. On eût dit un dessin de cicatrice. Comme un tatouage, en quelque sorte. J'exposais la situation aux autres filles en quelques mots, et terminait en leur donnant mon numéro de téléphone portable afin qu'elles puissent me téléphoner. Ceci fait, ne pouvant me permettre de rester plus longtemps sans me faire expulser part la documentaliste, j'éteignis le poste et rejoignit Fleur pour le déjeuner. Un peu plus tard, en Terre du Milieu, un soubresaut provoqué par une pierre me réveillait.

"Vous y étiez aussi les filles? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse en terminant de me réveiller.

-Chez nous? Interrogea Salvi. Non.

-Alors pourquoi moi j'y étais?

-Peut-être qu'on y retourne en s'endormant… suggéra Laessiel.

-Peut-être… Ce qui m'intrigue aussi c'est les flashs info…

-Comment-ça?

-Bah, quand je suis revenue, après deux ou trois minutes, j'ai –entre guillemets- « reçu » tous les souvenirs de la bas que je n'ai pas vécu. Enfin, vécu… toujours avec des guillemets… »

Ce fut sur ces entrefaits et des questions plein la tête, que nous pénétrâmes dans Hobbitebourg…


	6. Chapitre 4

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Bonne et Heureuse Année à toutes (et a toi, Moby) Et aussi à ceux que je ne connais pas ! Poney je t'aime Ah, au fait… Ce chapitre (et celui qui suit) a été écrit entre 23h30 hier et 03h30 ce matin… Donc, je vous demanderais d'excuser un peu les éventuelles ptites erreurs !

**MISE EN PAGE:** En _italique_ ce sont les actions qui se passent dans le salon (les pauses et interruption par exemple…) **en gras** ce sont les paroles prononcées en anglais, et en normal c'est l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania, ce qui inclus les remarques etc…

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS:**

**Moby : **Voui voui on parlera un peu de toi ! Par contre je sais pu si c'est dans ce chapitre ci ou le suivant…

**Tiloo :**Hi hi hi… Personne ne peut résister à mes Fics (Chevilles qui gonflent) Quant au thé… Tout le monde le sais : boire ou (conduire ?) Étudier il faut choisir !

**Cala :** Merci de ton soutient !!! Es a du mérite c'est vrai ! Mais elles ont toutes du mérite, d'essayer de s'adapter à ce monde sans broncher ! (Bon, ok, ça leur fait plaisir aussi. Mais quand même !)

**Chapitre IV : Et si…**

J'avais le crâne bourré de questions, c'est vrai. Mais quand on est entrés dans Hobbitebourg, j'étais tellement estomaquée qu'elles se sont évanouies de suite.

Bizarrement, j'ai été encore plus soufflée d'arriver la bas que de voir des Orcs, que de me payer des bleus de la taille de mes poings, ou que de discuter avec mes héros favoris. Ce soir la, voir Hobbitebourg sous la neige avec des dizaines de chandelles et tout ces "petites gens" attablés devant des soupières fumantes, me fit réaliser vraiment pour la première fois, ou je me trouvais…

Je marchais à côté de la charrette, tenant le cheval par la bride. A ma droite se trouvait Ellada, et nous marchions toutes deux sans un mot, respectant le silence presque religieux qui s'était abattu sur notre petit groupe que ne troublait que la respiration sifflante de Gimli. Nous traversâmes le village occupé à manger et finîmes par pénétrer dans le jardin de Cul-de-Sac. Tandis qu'Aragorn frappait à la petite porte du Smial, j'observais mes compagnes. Nous étions toutes un peu nerveuse, forcément. Mais parmi nous, les fans de Hobbits étaient les plus fébriles. Laessiel serrait convulsivement la main d'Aéléa, laquelle tremblait d'excitation. Wendy s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège, et Salvi, quant à elle, entortillait une longue mèche sanguine autour de ses doigts, dans un geste instinctif.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Frodon, vite suivit de Sam, Merry et Pippin. A cet instant, je tiquais, comme mes compagnes. Certes, nous avions pu tomber avant le départ de Frodon mais…

"Excusez-moi, demandais-je à Aragorn, mais vous n'aviez pas interdit l'accès de la comté aux grandes gens?

-Non… Mais je pense que ce serait préférable en effet. Ainsi donc, ceci sera ma première et dernière visite de Hobbitebourg."

Sur ces quelques mots, nous pénétrâmes dans le Smial ou nous attendait le repas le plus plantureux que j'avais jamais vu! Depuis, j'ai connu plusieurs mariages de Hobbits alors mes valeurs ont changé.

De cette soirée, je ne conserve qu'un souvenir flou. Quelques bribes de conversation, le rire rocailleux de Gimli, les accents canadiens, et celui d'Estel aussi. Je me souviens aussi du picotement désagréable de la bière dans mes narines…

Et puis, plus tard dans la soirée, une paire de bras inconnu qui m'attrapent et m'emporte vers une chambre et, lorsque je touche le lit avec un "bonsoir" déformé par le sommeil, la sensation d'être chez moi, dans ce monde dont je sais tant et ou il me faut apprendre à vivre.

Puis, j'ouvre les yeux, et une main s'agite devant mon visage.

"He-looow! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi? S'impatienta Laureen.

-Mmh… Oh… non, pas vraiment. Avouais-je. Tu disais?

-Je disais, reprit ma camarade, que si on veut se faire un dernier oral blanc, il faut se bouger! Tu sais si elle vient Fleur?

-Oui, elle m'a dit que oui.

-Bon. Dis… t'es sûre que ça va? Depuis quelques temps tu as l'air absente…

-Ah... C'est rien, une bai

**"Par tout les Orcs de la terre, ces portes sont vraiment trop basses… même pour moi!"**

sse de régime. Je vais faire un eff

**"Aragorn, vous me marchez sur le pied!**

**-Pardon Legolas! Je suis épuisé. Trop peu de so**

ort c'est promis!"

**meil sans doute."**

A cet instant, je m'éveillait totalement en terre du milieu, mettant fin à ces "sautillements" désagréables d'un monde à l'autre.

Je restait immobile durant un long moment avant de me lever avec précaution, évitant de réveiller Estel qu'on avait déposée à côté de moi sur le matelas. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je gagnais la cuisine, qui me frappa par son silence. Sans le bourdonnement familier du réfrigérateur et le sourd grondement du lave-vaisselle, la pièce paraissait presque morte… La pendule à balancier affichait sept heures et demie du matin. Au dehors, il faisait encore noir, et je dû tâtonner quelques instants avant de trouver une chandelle, que j'allumais avec une brindille sortie du feu de cheminée. De retour dans la cuisine, je m'occupais en sortant le matériel nécessaire aux quatorze petits-déjeuners, lorsqu'un murmure m'interrompit.

"On fait une bataille?"

Je me retournais et sourit en reconnaissant Caladwen, le paquet de cartes à la main. J'acquiesçais et, tandis que je m'installais face à elle, elle commença à battre les cartes.

"C'est impressionnant ce silence. Chuchotais-je.

-Ouais. Je pensais pas que mon frigo cassé me manquerait un jour. Mais en fait, sans son bruit bizarre, ça me fait un drôle d'effet…

-Question d'ambiance, j'imagine. Bataille.

-Fanfan… J'suis en train de penser. Ta cicatrice… C'est space l'effet que ça fait. Ah merde, j'perd un as.

-Pas de bol. Mais, pour en revenir au sujet initial… Les bleus, ils n'influent pas sur la terre bleue.

-La terre bleue?

-Expression de Moby. Je sais pu trop ou il a écrit ça… un topic quelconque, je suppose. Je me demande si ça marche dans les deux sens…

-De quoi? M'interrogea Caladwen. Ah, encore bataille.

-Je parlais des blessures. Je me demande si celles de la terre bleue peuvent avoir une influence sur nous.

-Tu parles d'une heure pour jouer à la bataille! S'exclama Aéléa. Quand on s'est couchées à minuit, on se lève pas à huit heures, encore moins pour faire une bataille!

-En fait, expliqua Caladwen, on en profitait pour discuter un peu de ce qui nous arrive. Du lien entre les deux monde, surtout.

-Vous savez, à mon avis il vaut mieux ne pas trop se prendre le chou avec ça. Faut plutôt penser à chercher un moyen de rentrer chez nous."

Je restais songeuse un instant, repensant au sentiment d'appartenance à la Terre du milieu que j'avais ressenti la veille au soir. J'hésitait une seconde, avant de me lancer.

"Et si… Enfin, c'est trop tôt pour décider quoi que ce soit mais… Et si c'était ici, chez nous?"


	7. Chapitre 5

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Chapitre 5, qui commence avec un silence lourd de sens! Bonne lecture!

Sinon, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, en _italique_ ce sont les actions qui se passent dans le salon (les pauses et interruption par exemple…) **en gras** ce sont les paroles prononcées en anglais, et en normal c'est l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania, ce qui inclus les remarques etc…

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS:**

**Tiloo : **Tu m'avais jamais dit que t'était une hobbite! Missante toi!**  
**

**Moby : **Moi aussi, j'aime cette hypothèse!!! J'ai hâte de connaitre la suite! (Fania: T'es pas sensée l'inventer toi-même? --')**  
**

****

**Chapitre V :**

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel j'interrogeais successivement du regard une Ael perplexe et une Caladwen médusée, bouche ou verte et carte en l'air, coincée entre l'index et le majeur gauche. Après tout, ça n'était peut être pas si fou ce qui je disais. On est chez soi la ou on le décides, quand on y pense. En vérité, je crois que ce qui nous a effrayées sur le moment, c'étaient les conséquences que pourraient avoir ce fait. A cette époque, imaginer perdre tout ce que nous connaissions, tout ceux que nous aimions sur la Terre Bleue nous paraissait tellement invraisemblable…

A cet instant, Frodon pénétra dans la pièce et, par un accord tacite, nous prîmes un air aussi décontracté que possible. Nous pensions qu'il valait sans doute mieux conserver ce genre de réflexion pour nous. Du moins, pour le moment. Enfin, à neuf heures, tout le monde fut levé, et j'appris à Sam comment cuisiner des "French toasts" –Variante du Pain perdu dont j'avait "Piqué" la recette à Dustin Hoffman dans "Kramer versus Kramer".

Deux semaines plus tard, tandis que je coupais du bois en compagnie de Salvi, un détail me frappa.

"-T'es pas plus petite?

-Hein? Tu délire ou quoi? Je suis trop jeune pour rapetisser va!

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que t'a rétréci.

-Moi je croit plutôt que tu as grandit.

-Le mieux c'est d'aller vérifier."

Le lendemain de notre arrivée à Hobbitebourg, comme nous ne savions à quoi nous occuper, nous nous étions amusées toutes les neuf à comparer nos tailles respectives en faisant des encoches sur le tronc d'un châtaigner du jardin.

Nous nous rendîmes donc au pied de cet arbre et comparâmes nos tailles avec nos encoches respectives, manœuvre qui nous permis de voir que nous étions toute deux dans le vrai. J'avais, certes, légèrement grandi, mais Salvi avait rétréci. La différence était faible, et ce n'était que l'écart entre nos deux tailles qui m'avait permis de m'en apercevoir. Surprises, nous rentrâmes le bois pour le feu, avant de réunir nos camarades et de leur exposer la situation. Après quelques minutes de discussions, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour aller toutes nous remesurer.

Cette vérification fit apparaître deux tendances: Certaines filles de notre groupe grandissaient, tandis que les autres rapetissaient. Je notais également –mais pour moi seule- que celles qui rapetissaient, soit Aéléa, Salvi et Laessiel, étaient toutes trois fans de Hobbits, et que celles qui grandissaient étaient plutôt attirées par les Elfes ou les hommes. Sans rien en dire, ni chercher à savoir si mes amies se faisaient les mêmes réflexions, je souhaitais que cette coïncidence ne soit pas due au hasard.

Nous avions encore du travail, et nous ne restâmes guère plus de dix minutes sous cet arbre. Pour ma part j'avais, ce jour la, choisit de m'initier au travaux des champs, en me disant que cela eu fait plaisir à mon père. Ainsi rejoignis-je les cultures toutes proches ou le cochon géant qui devait tirer la raie (1) m'attendait d'ors et déjà.

Je passais ainsi mon après-midi à courir derrière un porc puant et plus têtu qu'une mule, lequel pu ainsi apprendre qu'en Français, et pour moi, "Avance" se disait "Tu va bouger ton gros cul espèce de sale bête galeuse?" –Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait la d'une question réthorique…

Le temps passa. Sur terre, les filles et moi passions autant de temps que possible ensemble. Au fur et à mesure qu'en Terre du Milieu Legolas et Aragorn nous apprenaient l'Elfique, nos conversations sur la Terre Bleue s'émaillaient de mots de Sindarin, et d'Anglais, que nous nous habituions à parler en permanence. Et puis, ça et la, un ou deux jurons en langue Naine, seuls mots que nous parvenions à arracher à Gimli.

Tout ceci donnait à nos réunions un petit air surréaliste qui parvenait même à surprendre les autres membres du Poney, qui n'avaient pas comme nous la chance de visiter la terre du milieu. Néanmoins, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ce détail, jusqu'à un certain jour de juin, environ trois semaines après le début de notre aventure.

J'étais à Chaumont, en Haute-Marne, et j'aidais ma grand-mère à faire ses courses, lorsqu'une silhouette au rayon livres attira mon attention.

"Mamie, je vais voir un truc aux bouquins. Je reviens.

-Vas-y vite alors, qu'on puisse rentrer.

-Oui, oui."

Et je m'éloignais. En m'approchant, ce que j'avais dès le départ soupçonné se confirma.

"Moby?"

Il releva la tête, et je vis que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

"Fanfan?

-Oui, c'est moi. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-De même. Qu'est-ce que tu fait la?

-J'aide ma grand-mère à faire ses courses.

-Ah, moi c'est ma mère. Enfin. Alors, comment tu te portes?

-Fine. Thanks. Mes parents ont enlevé le cadenas de la porte de l'ordi, i'm happy. Et toi?

-Bien aussi, merci. Et les études?

-Cool too. Enfin… 'Could be worse.

-Tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît? Me demanda –fort poliment je dois dire- mon vis-à-vis.

-What?

-Ca. Coller des mots anglais partout. C'est bizarre comme façon de parler!

-Lle kaimela(2)! Je parle normalement!

-Non, pas vraiment. Je connais pas beaucoup de gens qui mélangent trente milles langues différentes. Seulement toi, et deux ou trois autres filles du Poney.

-So what? Je vois pas ou est le problème.

-Le problème c'est qu'avec les autres, on se fait du souci pour vous. Rêver c'est bien, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un monde en dehors du Poney…

-Don't worry! On oublie pas va!

-Mouais… Faites attention quand même. Sincèrement.

-Promis. Bon… Ma grand-mère va m'attendre, il faut que j'y aille.

-Attends! Donne moi ton téléphone, comme ça si tu repasse, tu pourras me prévenir à l'avance.

-Ok, répondis-je en saisissant un vieux ticket de métro et un stylo. Here it is. Bipe moi pour que j'aie le tiens!

-D'acc. A la prochaine sur le forum alors.

-Yep. Nam'!"

Et je m'éloignais en souriant. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, le pauvre. Et puis, après tout, ce n'étaient que quelques mots… N'est-ce pas?

"Ca ne va pas? Me demanda ma grand-mère lorsque je montais dans la voiture. Tu es pâlotte.

-Ca va, t'inquiètes. Juste un coup de barre. Les grands magasins, ça m'épuise.

-Pfff… tout ça pour pas porter les sacs! Railla ma sœur depuis la banquette arrière."

Je n'y prêtais pas attention, et me calais dans mon siège, la tête posée sur mon poing, le coude en appuis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Peu de temps après, j'ouvrais les yeux sur le visage de Caladwen qui avait glissé du canapé ou elle passait la nuit. Je jetais un œil autour de moi, et constatais que nous étions les deux dernières occupantes de la bibliothèque-salon-chambre-à-coucher.

Je me levais sans faire vraiment attention au brouit ainsi produit, pour gagner la cuisine. Il était dix heures du matin. Trop tard pour déjeuner à mon goût. Je me contentais donc d'une pomme et de quelques noisettes, avant de sortir dans le jardin. L'air était doux, et je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de me couvrir davantage que ce que je l'étais déjà. Apercevant Frodon en grande conversation avec Wendy, je souris.

J'avais déjà remarqué que –consciemment ou non peu importait- chacune d'entre nous se rapprochait davantage de ses personnage favoris. Et a vitesse grand V, en plus. Je rejoignis le petit groupe qui s'était formé sous le chêne. A ma grande surprise, malgré le temps qui promettait encore de la neige je n'avais pas froid. Pas que j'ai eu spécialement chaud, mais enfin la température était tout à fait supportable. En m'approchant, je m'aperçut que l'objet sur lequel étaient penchés mes camarades étaient une carte en parchemin représentant la Terre du Milieu.

**"'Lut.** Lançais-je à la cantonade. **On parle de quoi?**

**-On était en train de parler de départ.** M'annonça Wendy. **Enfin… de votre départ.**

-Quoi? Attends deux minutes… Comment ça v_otre_ départ? Tu parts pas avec nous?

-Non. Salvi, Ael et Bane restent ici aussi.

-Attendez moi une minute. Ordonnais-je avant de repartir vers le Smial.

-Eh! Ou tu vas? M'interrogea Laessiel.

-Chercher Lucie! M'semble qu'elle a son mot à dire dans cette affaire, elle aussi."

D'un pas énergique, je marchais jusqu'à la pièce qui nous servait de chambre et tirait les couverture de sur le dos de Caladwen.

"Debout. Faut que tu viennes sous l'arbre. Vite. Y'a un binz.

-Mmh… quel genre de binz?

-Le genre qu'on doit discuter _maintenant. _Dépêches-toi, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, je viens."

Je tournais les talons et regagnait le jardin, où les autres attendaient toujours. Caladwen m'attrapa par l'épaule, et je sentit qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter.

"Tu va m'expliquer ce qui se passe oui ou non?

-Il se passe qu'on repart cet après-midi.

-Je vois pas ou est le problème.

-Le problème, c'est que tout le monde ne repart pas. Bane, Elo, Wendy et Vi ont décidé de rester ici.

-Ca va Fanfan, interrompit Laessiel, c'est pas si grave.

-Mais vas-y m'emportais-je, décides de tout dans ton coin, si ça te fait plaisir! Mais dans ce cas, faut pas dire qu'on est un groupe!

-Fanfan…

-Quoi? J'ai pas mon mot à dire peut-être? Je croyais qu'on était là ensemble! Vous auriez au moins pu nous en parler! Franchement je trouves pas ça cool!

-Et toi Lu, t'en penses quoi? Interrogea Wendy.

-Ben… J'avoue que vous auriez pu nous prévenir..."

De mon côté, je n'écoutais pas. J'étais vexée et en colère, et en cet instant je faisais preuve de mon mauvais caractère. Je tournais les talons et m'apprêtait à partir, mais la main de Laessiel me retint.

"Tu fait quoi là?

-Je vais marcher. Ca m'énerve tout ça.

-Attends, tu plaisante ou quoi? Tu nous a dit ce que tu avais a dire, alors maintenant c'est ton tour d'écouter, alors tu pose ton cul là et t'ouvres grand les esgourdes. On est des grandes filles, suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'on fait. On est peut-être amies, mais tu n'a pas à décider de ce qu'on peu faire ou non. Ca serait pas mal que tu comprennes ça."

J'acquiesçais, craignant de recevoir une gifle si je me montrais un peu trop réticente.

_"Je confirme, si tu avais persisté, tu t'en serais pris une…_

_-Que veux-tu que je te dise. J'étais vexée._

_-C'est pas ta meilleure excuse._

_-Peut-être, mais c'est la seule que j'ai en réserve…"_

_Fanfan eut un sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir fait sa tête de pioche._

Finalement nous finîmes chacune de notre côté, sans nous adresser la parole une seule fois jusqu'au moment du départ, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Tout ce temps, je le passais à me fustiger. J'avais agis en gamine imbécile, égoïste et capricieuse. Néanmoins, j'étais convaincue que je n'étais pas totalement en tort. Le problème, c'était le "pas totalement". J'avais des torts, et c'était quand même un coup à mon ego. Finalement, après qu'Estel, Caladwen, Ellada et Elroha m'y aient poussé pendant une bonne demi-heure, j'acceptais -de mauvaise grâce- d'aller m'excuser.

Mais quand je dis de mauvaise grâce, ce n'est pas qu'une image. C'est donc le visage plus fermé que jamais que je me présentais devant Laessiel.

"J'ai eu tort.

-Quoi?

-Fait pas semblant de pas comprendre. C'est déjà pas marrant pour moi. Je sais que je me suis comportée bêtement. Je ne vous ai pas écoutées, ni toi ni les filles, alors que j'aurais dû. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que je vous ai reproché. Je trouve toujours ça injuste, même si la décision finale ne reviens qu'à vous.

-Mouais. C'est pas des excuses très convaincantes tout ça.

-Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'en faire des meilleures pour le moment.

-Bon. On va dire qu'on est quittes alors. De toute façon t'a pas tout a fait tort, on aurait pu vous en parler avant.

-Ok. On achève sur un statut quo alors. Merci d'avoir accepté mes excuses bancales.

-Allez, tombe pas dans le mélo. Les autres vont finir par partir sans toi. File."

Je serrais Laessiel dans mes bras et m'excusais encore une fois avant de monter dans la charrette. Elroha tenait les rênes, et j'avais tout le loisir d'adresser de grands signes d'adieux à nos amies. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, mais j'avais eu le temps de leur faire mes excuses, et c'était ce qui comptait. Autant pour notre amitié que pour bien être personnel, d'ailleurs…

Ainsi notre petit groupe se scinda-t-il. Tandis que nous passions au trot, je tendis le visage vers l'est. C'était dans cette direction que nous allions, et même le vent qui soufflait depuis l'ouest semblait nous pousser sur la route. Malgré la tristesse de quitter nos quatre amies, j'avais le cœur battant et léger.

D'une main distraite, je caressais le pigeon voyageur que nous avait offert Frodon avant notre départ, pour que nous puissions rester en contact.

Une nouvelle aventure commençait.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Suis pas sûre du nom, mais il me semble que c'est ça. En tout cas, c'est l'outil qui servait à tracer les sillons et qu'ils utilisent toujours en Terre du Milieu, enfin je suppose. Tolkien-Sama ne s'est pas vraiment répandu en explications concernant leur agriculture…

(2)Lle Tu Kaimel Rêver A Marque du présent. Donc Lle kaimela Tu rêves


	8. Chapitre 6

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR: **Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE: **Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Chapitre 6: De l'orage, de l'eau, et des nouveaux copains.

**MISE EN PAGE:**

-En _italiques_ Sont les actions dans le salon, comme les pauses et interruptions, par exemple.

-En **gras** Les paroles prononcées en Anglais.

-En normal, l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania.

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS:**

**Moby : **Mwa auchi j'veux t'vouar!! J'ai hâte d'être en Février pour voir Aish deja. Pis ,ensuite, on pourra pitêt trouver une soluce pour nous! #Se dit que ses propos font très "couple qui cherche à se retrouver" #

**Cala : **Pinaise!! Ca c'est de la Review!!! #Calin Cala# En tout les cas, si on veut taillader un arbre ce sera pas chez moi. a pu de Noyer à la maison! -Pôv ti narbre- A mon avis, à la place de Mobmob, je f'rais pareil aussi! Je suppose que ça doit être flippant de sentir les gens qu'on aime "partir" en quelque sorte. Et pis voui, le rayon livre c'était obligé!

Mais ma parole, tu sous-entends que les Elfes sont arrogants?... Oui, ok, un peu. Et pis tu vois, les z'hobbites sont pas les seules à partir! La, on entre dans une période -relativement courte, je pense- ou l'histoire sera plus axée sur Fania. Mais bon, comme c'est un POV c'est normal. Mah rassurez-vous, vous reviendrez vite! Abibak, comme dirait Lanfeust.

**Chapitre VI :**

Nous avancions tranquillement vers Bree, et nous ne nous serions pas pressés si un violent orage ne nous y avait forcé. Sauf que… eh bien sauf qu'une charrette, ça n'est pas une voiture. Et qu'une roue en bois se brise beaucoup plus facilement qu'un pneu en caoutchouc!

_"Du caoutchouc? S'étonna Gimli, Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-Une matière que tu ne verras probablement jamais de ta vie, alors ne te casse pas trop la tête avec ça!"_

Bref. Toujours est-il que nous nous sommes retrouvées à devoir supporter un essieu de la charrette. Il pleuvait à verse, nous étions trempées et nous avions de la boue jusque dans les bottes et les cheveux. A ce moment, j'eu une pensée pour Viggo Mortensen et ses camarades lorsqu'ils avaient tourné les scènes de batailles des films. Les conditions météorologiques étaient déjà pourries, mais alors avec les coups et les masques en latex ça devait être terrible.

Et puis soudain, je réalisais qu'il pouvait m'arriver de me retrouver dans une situation encore bien pire. Genre une bataille, mais avec des _vraies_ épées, et des _vrais_ Orcs.

"Pitié seigneur épargnez-moi ça!" grommelais-je sans conviction. L'orage avait redoublé d'intensité, et le vent était tel que nous devions crier pour nous entendre les uns des autre –Legolas mis à part, évidemment.

"Fanfan, fait gaffe aux ornières! Me lança Estel par-dessus son épaule."

Nous avancions les yeux rivés au sol, tentant d'éviter les chutes, mais aussi pour éviter que les trombes d'eaux qui nous fouettaient n'atteignent nos yeux.

**"Je ne savais pas que les orages étaient si violents par ici!** Criais-je à Aragorn.

**-Je l'ignorais aussi!** Me répondit-il. **Malheureusement, je n'y peu rien, et vous non plus!**

-Avec toutes les incohérences qu'on a déjà vues par rapport aux livres et aux films, j'avais espéré que tous les orages ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de la Communauté de l'Anneau! Lançais-je à Ellada qui était à côté de moi.

-Faut croire qu'on est pas très chanceuses! Me rétorqua cette dernière.

-Tain les filles j'ai faim! Beugla Estel –sans doute après que son ventre eu gargouillé.

-Oui, moi aussi!"

Presque simultanément, Ellada, Elroha, Estel, Caladwen et moi-même lâchâmes les sangles qui nous permettaient de porter l'essieu, puis nous tournâmes vers Legolas.

**"Depuis quand est-ce que vous parlez notre langue?** M'exclamais-je.

**-Oh, je commence tout juste à apprendre,** me répondit-il. **C'est une langue complexe, que vous parlez là. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre vos règles de grammaire.**

**-Vous avez appris tout seul?**

**-Je viens de vous dire que oui! Pourquoi mentirais-je? Cela vous déplait-il tant que cela?**

**-C'est pas vraiment que ça nous déplait. C'est juste qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve une autre langue pour raconter nos sottises sans choquer vos oreilles délicates!"**

Legolas laissa échapper un rire léger et nous reprîmes la route, maudissant la pluie et la boue.

Après plus d'une demi journée de marche, nous parvînmes enfin en vue du bac de Châteaubouc. Malheureusement, il était de l'autre côté du Brandevin et, de toute façon, le courant était bien trop fort pour que nous puissions traverser. Gimli proposa de passer par le pont de Brandevin, mais l'idée fut unanimement rejetée. Du moins, par les cinq terriennes que nous étions. Ainsi, ce soir la, les animaux et les voyageurs de passage, s'il y en eut, purent admirer notre petit groupe endormis au pied d'un arbre, nous battant pour occuper l'abris de la charrette.

Le lendemain, le vent puissant nous réveilla à l'aube. Le vent, mais aussi le mouvement du bac sous nos corps. Apparemment, les hommes nous avaient transportées ainsi que notre véhicule sur le bac, pour nous faire traverser sans nous réveiller.

**"Merci.** Marmonnais-je en me réveillant. **C'est gentil de ne pas nous avoir réveillé.**

**-Vous aurez largement le temps de vous fatiguer plus tard.** Répondit Gimli. **Nous n'avons pas oublié votre demande, et apprendre le maniement des armes ainsi que l'équitation, la chasse et la cuisine demanderons toute votre énergie et votre attention.**

**-Merci.**dis-je en riant jaune.

-Uwaaa! Amin gurtha! Ona amin caryave!(1) S'exclama Caladwen.

**-Bravo!** S'amusa Aragorn. **Bien prononcé. Vous gagnez le droit à une pomme."**

Et de nouveau, nous repartîmes. Nous ne restâmes à Bree que le temps de manger, de nous sécher, et de nous procurer cinq nouvelles montures, car nous nous étions rendu compte que le voyage en charrette aurait été beaucoup trop pénible. Ensuite, nous prîmes la route de Fondcombe, Imladris, comme disent les Elfes.

Durant les cinq semaines que dura le voyage, nous apprîmes à nous battre, à monter à cheval, chasser, faire la cuisine, allumer du feu sans briquet –lequel, constitué de deux silex, ne nous était de toute façon pas très utile- laver du linger sans savon, _se_ laver sans savon, faire la vaisselle avec du sable et de l'herbe… Bref, nous apprîmes à voyager.

Pendant ce temps, à Hobbitebourg, les filles s'initiaient aux joies de la vie de femme hobbite: travaux des champs, lessive à la main, vaisselle, garde d'enfants, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Et puis, des deux côtés, nos transformations se poursuivaient. D'après ce que j'avais appris d'Aéléa, Salvi, Wendy et Laessiel au cours de nos conversations MSN, elles rétrécissaient de plus en plus, et leurs pieds se "hobbitisaient" déjà, elles ne pouvaient plus enfiler leurs chaussures, et un léger duvet apparaissait sur leurs pieds. Enfin, uniquement dans les cas d'Ael, Salvi et Laessiel. Wendy, elle, ne changeait pas vraiment. Un peu plus musclée à cause des travaux, mais rien de bien fabuleux. Quant à nous qui étions sur les routes, nous continuions de grandir et, dans la plupart des cas, nos oreilles devenaient de plus en plus pointues, notre vue s'améliorait... nous devenions plus "Elfiques" en quelques sorte.

Et sur la terre bleue, me direz-vous? eh bien ma foi, la bas aussi, nous changions. Oh, bien sur, rien d'aussi spectaculaire que sur Arda, il ne fallait pas rêver. Pour faire court, disons que nos caractère Terriens rejignaient nos caractères Ardaiens. Notre détermination devenait plus grande, et nous nous montrions plus téméraires. Ah, et Aéléa avait perdu sa phobie des araignées aussi.

Pour ma part, cette evolution se traduisit par une montée de mes note, due à un travail fournit bien plus important, et aussi par une amélioration de mon niveau de volleyeuse: quand on fait des pompes tout les matins ça muscle les bras, et on tape mieux dans la balle.

A dire vrai, ces changements m'étonnèrent moi-même lorsque j'en pris conscience. Je me demandais alors si mes camarades éprouvaient ce changement. Comment savoir? Elles étaient trop loin, et trop différentes pour que je leur pose la question. Je pensais que rien ne prouvait que notre voyage en Arda nous influais à ce point. D'ailleurs, je faisait tout ce que je pouvais pour me convaincre que rien ne changeaient sur la Terre Bleue, ce qui était je dois le dire, plutôt compliqué.

En Arda, notre voyage se poursuivait. Nous visitâmes Fondcombe ou Ellada et Elroha –qui se ressemblaient de plus en plus- choisirent de rester. Ensuite, nous fûmes reçus par les nains des Monts Brumeux, puis par les Elfes de Vertefeuilles le Grand (2) qui accueillir Caladwen parmi eux. Enfin, nous repartîmes, Aragorn, Estel et moi-même, en direction du Gondor, via le Rohan. Du moins était-ce ce que nous avions prévu.

Une nuit, alors que nous campions dans les plaines du Rohan plus ou moins en lisière de Fangorn, un bruit étrange Aragorn nous réveilla avec précipitation.

**"Debout!** Chuchota-t-il. **Il y a quelque chose qui rôde. Ecoutez…"**

Je tendis l'oreille et n'entendit qu'un bourdonnement banal.

**"C'est juste un crétin qui fait mumuse avec sa bagnole Aragorn! Dors."**

J'allais me recoucher et me rendormir lorsque je réalisai ce que je venais de dire. Une voiture. En terre du Milieu. _Ça_ c'était anormal. Je bondit sur mes pieds, imitant Estel. Nous saisîmes chacune la première arme qui nous tombait sous la main: un gourdin pour elle et un long bâton pour moi. Aragorn tira son épée et nous attendîmes en silence. Aucun de nous n'avait cherché à éteindre le feu: c'était déjà trop tard de toute façon. Dans un terrain aussi plat, la moindre flammèche se remarquait de loin, surtout la nuit.

La voiture finit par nous atteindre et, dans un long dérapage, s'immobilisa dans le cercle de notre petit feu. Une voix souriante (3) lança quelques mots que je ne compris pas, mais dont la sonorité ne me sembla pas inconnu. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà entendu cette voix quelques part. De la jeep s'extirpèrent quatre silhouettes, dont une plus petite et une autre qui semblait porter des habits féminins. Le plus grand des quatre s'avança vers moi en je tombait sur le cul, au sens propre du terme. J'avais devant moi Hakkai en personne.

Aragorn et Estel ne partageaient pas mon trouble, mais c'était normal: ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissais Saiyuki, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes Mangas Favoris. Hakkai –puisque c'était lui- m'aida à me relever, puis s'inclina.

"Konban wa! Watashi no namae wa Hakkai desu. Ore wa… (4)"

Je l'arretais, lui faisant signe que je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, puisque ses termes restaient encore dans le cadre de mon maigre vocabulaire, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait il aurait pu continuer longtemps à parler dans le vide. Je par une grimace, je montrais que j'étais désolée de ne pas pouvoir le comprendre.

**"Do you speak english?** Interrogeais-je.

**-Anglais? Intervint Aragorn. C'est quoi cette langue?**

**-Laissez la faire.** Dit Estel. **Apparemment elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Et de toutes façon on n'a pas le choix.**"

Tandis qu'Aragorn acquiesçait, Hakkai me faisait signe que, non, il ne parlait pas anglais.

"Ni shuo han yu ma?(5)"

Hakkai me fit signe que non, mais la voix grave de Sanzo, celui qui avait eu l'air d'être en robe, intervint.

"Wo shuo hanyu. (6)

-Wo de hanyu bu shi hen hao. (7)

-Wo de hanyu shi hen bu hao.(8)"

On était bien partis. Bon, d'accord, son chinois était horrible, et le mien n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Mais au moins, nous avions réussit à établir un semblant de communication, et c'était déjà bien.

"Fania! Annonçais-je en me frappant la poitrine. Puis, tendant les bras vers mes compagnons: Este! Aragorn!"

Le plus petit de nos nouveaux compagnons, Goku, fut le premier à comprendre ce que je voulais et, face aux airs ahuris des trois autre, je bénis le dieu des primates.

"Goku!" Fit-il en se désignant.

Puis, il pointa du doigt le plus grand de leur groupe, un échalas brun avec un monocle et un sourire énorme scotché sur le visage.

"Hakkai! Sanzo!" Ajouta-t-il en désignant un grand blond aux os saillants.

"Gojyo, conclut-il avec un geste du bras vers son dernier camarade: un grand type musclé aux cheveux pourpres et avec deux mèches qui formaient comme des antennes sur le sommet de son crâne."

J'observais leur manège. Ils étaient exactement comme dans le manga, et cela me fit sourire. C'était une chouette soirée, je me sentais bien, et l'arrivée impromptue des quatre voyageurs et de leur dragon promettait de mettre pas mal d'ambiance, une fois que nous aurions appris à communiquer plus facilement. Le ventre de Goku émit un gargouillement sonore, et je souris de plus belle.

"**Tu as faim?**

-Eh?

**-Faim?** Répétais-je en désignant son estomac. **Manger?** Ajoutais-je en mimant l'action.

-Haï! Me répondit Goku en hochant vigoureusement la tête."

Estel et moi nous chargeâmes de raviver le feu et de préparer une broche tandis qu'Aragorn partait chasser. Hakkai nous regardait faire avec insistance, et je me demandais ce qu'il voulait, mais ne fit rien. Peu importait, de toute façon. J'avais confiance en lui, au moins autant qu'en Aragorn.

Enfin, après deux bonnes heures de dialogues plus ou moins comiques, nous finîmes par nous coucher en cercle autour du feu, et je me retrouvais sur un terrain de volley ball en plein match.

Une balle me frôla le crâne. Ahurie par le brusque changement, je n'eu pas le réflexe de la bloquer, et l'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Nous avions perdu. En pestant, je gagnais les vestiaires et me changeait, avant de consulter l'heure sur mon portable. Il était vingt-deux heures, soit entre treize et dix-huit heures au Canada selon l'endroit où l'on se plaçait. Je composais le numéro de téléphone de Salvi et attendit. Après trois sonneries, la voix enjouée de mon amie me répondit.

"Hi Fanfan!

-Hi. A va?

-Uééééééé! Pourquoi qu'tu m'appelles?

-Comme ça. Pour discuter.

-Okééé! Alors, comment ça se passes pour Aish (9) et toi?

-Cool. On est au Rohan là. Je viens d'avoir un flash info d'Arda. Apparemment, on a de la compagnie.

-Quel genre?

-Sanzo et sa bande. Les persos d'un Manga qui s'appelle Saiyuki. C'est chaud pour se comprendre. On est obligé de mixer le chinois, l'anglais et les mimes. Et encore, on arrive pas à tout capter.

-Tu m'étonnes."

Je remarquais les regards curieux de mes coéquipiers, et passais à l'anglais. Je savais maintenant que l'accent que je me payait rendait mon anglais quasiment incompréhensible aux terriens. Pas que j'ai eu un accent français à couper au couteau mais, comme les autres filles, je m'étais habituée à le prononcer comme sur Arda. Du coup, j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à avaler des syllabes, et autres petites déformations, si bien que me comprendre demandait un véritable effort.

"**On continue en anglais si ça ne te gênes pas. Je sors d'un match de volley et les autres commencent à me regarder bizarre.**

**-Pas de problème.** Me répondit Salvi. **On commence toutes à avoir l'habitude de jongler de toute manière.**

**-Ouais. Pour en revenir à notre sujet de départ…**

**-Vous êtes pas les seules. Nous à Hobbitebourg, on a retrouvé Robin des Bois version Disney devant la porte la semaine dernière.**

**-Sans rire?**

**-Sans rire. Je te racontes pas le choc quand les gens ont vu un renard de cette taille, et qui parlait en plus. Si Elo n'était pas intervenue, ils l'auraient lapidé.**

**-C'aurait été glauque pour un perso Disney…**

**-Ué, c'est clair.**

**-Tu crois qu'on en verra d'autres?**

**-J'en sais rien. Mais parti comme ça, on va se taper un mega crossover.**

**-Le crossover, ça me pose pas de problème. Mais comment on gère… c'est la grande question.**

**-Gérer ou ne pas gérer, telle est la question!** Parodia Salvi. **Bon, tu m'excuses, mais je dois te laisser. J'aimerais bien rester à discuter, mais…**

**-Ouais, t'inquiètes, je comprends. Allez, salut.**"

Je raccrochais et sortit de la camionnette qui nous avait ramenés à fontainebleau. La tête me tournait, et je commençais à en avoir assez des bruits de moteurs tout autour. Je me tournais vers mon père et l'interrogeais.

"Quand est-ce qu'on va à Orges la prochaine fois?

-Le Week-End prochain. On profite que ta sœur n'ai pas cours."

J'acquiesçais en soupirant. Il me restait encore une semaine à patienter avant d'avoir deux jours de paix. Deux jours qui devraient me permettre de tenir presque un mois derrière. Aussitôt arrivée, je pris une douche rapide, grignotais un morceaux, puis parti me coucher.

J'avais constaté, comme mes compagnes d'aventure, qu'on ne dormait jamais au même moment dans les deux mondes. Peu importait combien de temps, ou, quand, dans quelle position: si on dormait sur la Terre Bleue, on se réveillait en Terre du Milieu. C'était imparable. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'allongeais –a cette époque sans m'en rendre compte- mes temps de sommeil.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un ciel bleu et paisible, qui contrastait avec le bruit du moteur de la Jeep et les hurlements mi-furieux mi-effrayés d'Aragorn. Debout sur un morceau de tronc qui servait de siège, Estel les injuriais copieusement. Je me levais et mon premier réflexe fut de manifester ma désapprobation de manière compréhensible pour Hakkai et les autres, c'est-à-dire en Japonais.

"NANDESKA SORE WA?(10)"

Les vrombissements se turent, et Sanzo me pointa de son Harisen –éventail à distribuer des baffes.

"**Toi… Japonais?**

**-Tout petit.** Dis-je en montrant mon pouce et mon index serrés. **Tout petit japonais.**

**-Nande? Pourquoi tu…pas dit?**"

Je haussais les épaules en silence, avec un sourire, avant de les faire descendre de voiture. Puis, tant bien que mal, je réussi à faire en sorte qu'Hakuryu, le dragon nain d'Hakkai, abandonne sa forme d'automobile. Aragorn, surpris –et peut-être quelque peu effrayé- par l'éclair blanc que provoqua l'opération, tomba à la renverse et Estel, qui rangeait les couvertures, se moqua gentiment de lui.

"Elo! I'raâr danae! (11)

**-Je trouve que vous commencez à parler un peu trop bien le Sindarin, toutes les deux!** Grogna Aragorn.

**-Il va falloir vous y faire!** Dis-je en montant à cheval et en aidant Sanzo à s'installer derrière moi. **On a l'intention de continuer à progresser!**"

Aragorn grogna, amusé puis, lorsque Hakkai se fut installé –seul- sur le cheval qui portait nos bagages, nous reprîmes la route en chantant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Amin: Je/Moi; Gurth: Mourir. On: Donner. A: Marque du présent (encore) Caryave: Pomme. Donc, traduction: "Je meurs! Donnez moi une pomme!" (Pas de déterminant indéfini en Elfique)

(2) Nom donné par Elrond à Mirkwood (la Forêt Noire) après la guerre de l'anneau. Si je me rappelle bien.

(3) Si, ça existe. Quand les gens sourient, ça s'entend.

(4) Konban wa: Bonsoir; Watashi no namae wa … desu: Mon nom est… ; Ore wa: je.

(5) "Parlez-vous chinois?" C'est du Pinyin (transcription phonétique chinoise) Et, rassurez-vous, tout les dialogues avec eux ne seront pas en chinois, même si il risque d'y en avoir un peu dans ce chapitre.

(6)Moi je parle chinois.

(7)Mon chinois n'est pas très bon.

(8)Le mien est très mauvais.

(9) Aisha est le prénom Terrien d'Estel Pour les autres, nous avons:

Ellada: Elysabeth

Elroha: Clémence

Caladwen: Lucie

Wendy: Bah… Wendy

Laessiel: Albane

Salvi: Anne-Marie

Aéléa: Elodie

Fania (moi): Claire

(10) Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

(11) Elo: Interjection exclamative (ici ironique, bien sur) I': le ra: Grand âr:Roi Dana: Tomber E: Marque du passé. Sens de la phrase: Hey! Le grand roi est tombé!


	9. Chapitre 7

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE:** Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Et la, c'est le drame!

**MISE EN PAGE: **

-En italiques Sont les actions dans le salon, comme les pauses et interruptions, par exemple.

-En gras Les paroles prononcées en Anglais.

-En normal, l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania.

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS: **

**Mobi :** Contente de voir que je te motive Effectivement, d'autres membres de harem feront surement leur apparition éclair dans la fic ;P Mais pas tout de suite.

**Cala :** Pheeeeeeew!!! Hé bé, ça c'est de la rewiew!!! Je vais essayer d'y répondre en entier alors ;P

Déja merci de ne pas te vexer de la tournure que prends l'histoire. D'ailleurs je suis en train de penser que le résumer est assez rebutant. Ca fait vachement Mary-Sue, comme Synopsis... Les Elfes sont les meilleurs, comme toujours. Bon, ok, les hobbits et les hommes sont utiles aussi. Mais nous on est quand même plus, quoi ;P Pour l'orage... Madame météo est un peu méchante ;P

Pour ce qui est de l'elfique, j'ai un vague petit cour en une dizaine de page et un dico Français-Sindarin. Gramaticalement, c'est pas correct! Par contre, p-e qu'avec le Quenya... Je sais pas. Bref. Si le cour t'intéresse, dis le moi, je te l'envoie par mail.

Pourquoi morte de rire? T'aurais pu être morte de rire en l'imaginant voir Shelob apparaître sur l'écran. Mais la, si elle perds sa phobier c'est pas drôle. elle a même plus peur quand Sam y raconte ce passage! Et pis, moi aussi j'aime décrire les changements. Pis c'est aussi pour éviter l'impression de "Pouf, ayé t'es transformée!"

_ Ouais ! Les elfes de Mirwood m'ont accueillie parmi eux ! Merci ! gros câlin Fanfan Par contre, j'ai une petite modification à apporter : ce ne sont pas les elfes de Vertefeuilles le Grand mais de Verbois-le-Grand. Et après la Guerre de l'Anneau, la forêt a été rebaptisée Eryn Lasgalen. _

Mea culpa! Merci pour cette petite correction! faudra que je pense à reprendre le chap 6 un jour! Legolas et Gimli sont retournés dans leurs pays respectifs (tu a le bô leggy pour toi toute seule!!! oO) en fait, la présence des membres de Harem n'a pas vraiment d'utilité, si ce n'est de dire que nos Harems commencent à se former ;P

Merci pour ta Review en tout cas!!!

**Chapitre VII :**

Après quelques semaines de marche supplémentaire, nous atteignîmes Minas-Tirith. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à respirer une seule fois tandis que nous montions vers le palais, mais je me souviens nettement du bruit du sang battant à mes tempes, et de l'émerveillement que j'avais ressentit.

La première chose que je fit, en arrivant dans la chambre qui m'était réservée, fut d'écrire quatre longues lettres. La première était pour Ellada et Elroha, restées à Fondcombe, la seconde pour Gimli, aux Monts Brumeux, la troisième pour Caladwen et Legolas à Vertbois le Grand (1), et enfin, la quatrième, pour Salvi, Wendy, Laessiel, Aéléa et les autres, à Hobbitebourg.

Le soir, une grande fête fut donnée pour célébrer le retour du Roi. On me prêta une longue robe rouge sombre, celle d'Estel étant lie de vin. La nourriture était délicieuse, et la musique extrêmement agréable. Nous passâmes plus des trois quarts de la nuit à bavarder avec les plus hauts dignitaires de l'état, nous renseignant également sur la géopolitique de base du moment. Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo et Goku se firent beaucoup remarquer, tout spécialement lorsque le prêtre et le kappa (2) échangèrent un baiser plus ou moins teinté de violence, vers la fin de la soirée. Cela choqua profondément les trois quarts de la salle, l'autre quart étant d'avis qu'ils auraient au moins pu être discrets. Ce léger incident mis à part, la soirée fut parfaite. Néanmoins, le lendemain lorsqu' Aragorn me proposa de m'offrir des appartements personnels, je refusais. C'était un peu trop beau pour moi, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans le palais. Et puis, j'avais envie de retourner à Bree. C'était la que tout avait commencé, je désirais donc y retourner, ne fut-ce que pour mieux connaître la ville. Trois jours après la fameuse soirée, j'ouvris mon cœur à Aragorn.

"**Ma foi,** me répondit Aragorn alors que je finissait de lui exposer ma situation, **si tel est votre souhait, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en empêcher… Je vais faire préparer une escorte.**

- **C'est inutile, merci,** dis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- **Mais, je ne peux vous accompagner, et votre niveau de guerrière est encore largement insuffisant!**

- **Je fais confiance à Hakkai et à ses amis pour ce qui est de ma défense et de mon instruction,** répondis-je. **Ils m'ont dit vouloir visiter un peu. Nous ferons route tout les cinq.**

- **En ce cas.** Aragorn resta silencieux un instant, puis repris. **En avez-vous discuté avec damoiselle Estel? **M'interrogea-t-il.

- **Non, pas encore. Je comptais le faire bientôt. Ce soir, je pense. Ce n'est pas si urgent. Nous resterons sans doute encore trois ou quatre jours avant de repartir.**

- **N'oubliez pas de le lui dire. Il serait dommage de vous brouiller pour si peu.**"

J'opinais du chef, me remémorant notre brouille de Hobbitebourg. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que cela recommence! C'est pour cette raison que je me mis aussitôt en quête d'Estel. Nous discutâmes longuement, calmement, et pas uniquement de mon départ. C'était très agréable. Trois jours plus tard, je quittais le Gondor, en compagnie de mes personnages de manga favoris. Le voyage passa en un temps record. Entre mon envie de revoir Bree, les disputes incessantes et mes leçons d'arts martiaux, non seulement le voyage _fut_ rapide mais en plus je n'eut pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Pour rejoindre Bree il nous fallut tout au plus un mois et demi au grand galop jour et nuit. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que ce fut quelque peu stupide, de fatiguer inutilement nos montures de cette manière…

Nous parvînmes finalement à Bree. Je trouvais un emploi en tant que serveuse au Poney Fringant, tandis que les garçons s'essayaient à divers travaux dans les environs. Nous nous dégottâmes assez rapidement une petite ruine sur la colline au dessus du village: c'était une vieille ferme abandonnée depuis des années, et elle avait besoin de sérieux travaux, mais elle était à nous. Nous nous installâmes dans l'appentis, et les travaux commencèrent.

Enfin, un peu plus de quatre mois après le début de notre voyage en terre du milieu, je fut la dernière à m'installer: la maison était terminée. Les autres filles et moi-même nous construisîmes chacune notre vie, avec les hommes que nous aimions. Un mois passa, durant lequel nous recueillîmes toutes de nouveau arrivants en terre du milieu, rendant ainsi réels nos rêves de harem, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable.

Nous nous attachâmes à tout ce beau monde à une vitesse fulgurante, je dois dire, et plus le temps passait, moins nous appréciions les moments ou nous étions sur la Terre Bleue: toutes autant que nous étions, nous dormions la bas autant que nous le pouvions, pour pouvoir vivre davantage sur arda. Ma vie, quoique simple et sans grande aventure si l'on regarde objectivement, me semblait passionnante, bien plus en tout cas que les devoirs de mathématiques et autres révisions pour le bac qui s'imposaient pour la lycéenne que j'étais en Terre Bleue.

Ma transformation, comme celles de mes camarades s'était achevée. J'était maintenant une Elfe de grande taille, avec des oreilles pointues, une vue perçante, et les cheveux tombant sur mes reins, moi qui avait auparavant du mal à supporter ne serait-ce qu'une queue de cheval! Je maniait mal l'épée, par manque d'entraînement, mais la hachette était une de mes armes de combat favorite, ainsi que mes pieds et mes poings, dont mes "mâles" m'avait appris à me servir d'une manière plutôt efficace.

Pour ce que je savais, les autres aussi avaient appris à se battre, selon les techniques de la race à la quelle elles appartenaient désormais: dagues et épée longue pour les Elfes, épée à deux mains pour les humaines, lance-pierre et bâton pour les hobbites. Elles avaient toute les huit un emploi, une famille, des amis, bref, une vie bien établie en Terre du Milieu, comme moi.

A dire vrai, nous nagions dans le bonheur comme d'autre le font dans l'eau, et nous n'avions pas l'intention de mettre fin à tout cela! Puis, j'eu dix-sept ans, et la première année que je passais la bas s'acheva. Mais elle s'acheva dans la douleur…

Le Vingt-six Mai –temps ardaien- je m'éveillait dans ma chambre de la terre bleue, entourée de mes posters et des croquis que j'avais suspendu à mes murs, comme il était désormais de coutume. Sur la terre bleue, nous étions en février, et le temps était relativement frais. En soupirant, je passait dans la salle de bain, et m'y débarbouillait "vite fait, bien fait" comme on dit. Je m'habillait d'une chemise ample à la Jack Sparrow et d'un pantalon noir délavé sur lequel je passais de hautes bottes à large revers, et nouait mes cheveux d'un ruban de soie noire. Comme à l'accoutumée, le reflet des meubles derrière moi me fit gentiment remarquer que ce n'était pas le genre de tenue le plus approprié pour vivre sur la Terre bleue. Et comme à l'accoutumée, je lui tirait la langue et, après avoir constaté que mes oreilles étaient toujours aussi désespérément rondes, je partit prendre mon petit déjeuner. Au menu? Fruits, fruits secs, céréales, jus d'orange, et un bol de lait chaud. Tandis que je m'étais transformée en Terre du Milieu, mes goûts, dans les deux mondes, avaient évolué vers des nourritures plus saines. Je n'avais pas fait d'effort particulier pour améliorer mon hygiène de vie. Simplement, pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'était de cette manière que j'aimais vivre désormais. C'était aussi simple que ça.

"Claiiiiiiiiiiiiireuh!!! Attends moi! S'essouffla ma sœur depuis la porte tandis que j'atteignait l'arrêt de Bus.

- Ucara hên!(3) Bouge toi les fesses en silence!

- Méheu! Tu fais chier!

- Si tu bougeait plus vite, je s'rais pas obligée de t'attendre!"

Je soupirais et montait dans le bus, pour démarrer une journée qui promettait d'être d'une banalité affligeante. D'ailleurs, je m'ennuyais déjà.

J'avais trois heures de permanence juste en arrivant à cause d'un professeur absent. Je m'installait au foyer en compagnie d'Aurore, Laureen et Fleur, trois camarades de classe. Assise contre le radiateur, la tête calée sur mes bras croisés, je bâillais deux ou trois fois et m'endormit.

Lorsque je me réveillais, trois heures plus tard dans la salle, ce fut sans avoir ne fut-ce qu'entr'aperçut la moindre miette de Terre du Milieu. Affolée, je sortit mon téléphone et, tout en cheminant vers la cantine, je téléphonais à Laessiel.

"Allô? Fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- **Bane, il y a un problème!** M'exclamais-je.

- **Quoi? Quel genre de problème? Tu peux pas venir pour les vacances?**"

**- Non, non, c'est pas ça…** La rassurais-je. **Mais je… **Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux. **Ecoutes, je vous expliquerai tout ça demain, d'accord? Si je m'y colle maintenant je vais pas y arriver.**

- **D'accord. Ca va aller quand même? T'ai l'air sur les nerfs…**

- **T'inquiètes, ça va le faire. A demain.**

- **A demain.**"

La journée se termina. Je n'écoutais strictement rien et d'ailleurs, je ne retint rien. Le soir même, je prenais le train pour Orléans, ou je devais retrouver Laessiel, Estel, Aéléa, Salvi, Ellada, Elroha, Wendy et Caladwen pour deux semaines. A peine avais-je posé mon sac dans l'entrée, on m'entraîna dans le salon, ou Wendy s'était effondrée, en larmes, sur le canapé. Pressentant que le problème était d'importance, j'interrogeais la canadienne.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je… je… Frodon… et… Wendy pris une grande inspiration et repris. J'y vais plus! En terre du Milieu, j'y vais plus!

-Moi non plus. Dis-je en enlevant mon manteau. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler hier au téléphone. Expliquais-je à Laessiel.

-Vous êtes pas les seules, les filles dit Estel. Apparemment, y a plus une seule d'entre nous qui y va…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Et non pas Vertefeuilles le grand comme je le pensait ;P

(2)Démon des Eaux, mi Homme mi grenouille. C'est un des surnoms de Gojyo

(3) U Marque de la négation, Car: Faire Hên: Enfant. Traduction: Ne fais pas l'enfant.


	10. Chapitre 8

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE:** Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Après une petite période principalement consacrée à TRC, me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) dans la section LOTR avec ce nouveau chapitre… Disons riche en émotions.

Bonne lecture

**MISE EN PAGE: **

-En italiques Sont les actions dans le salon, comme les pauses et interruptions, par exemple.

-En gras Les paroles prononcées en Anglais.

-En normal, l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania.

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS: **

**Moby :** Bah... Comme tu vois, on s'approche de la fin de la Fic. L'épilogue est tapé dazns mon Didi y'a plus qu'à le poster la semaine prochaine...

**Chapitre VIII :**

Impossible.

Pour nous toutes, il était impossible que le rêve se termine si brusquement. C'était si… injuste! Tellement douloureux, tellement horrible… ma gorge se serrait, et les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. J'avais envie… je ne savais pas ce dont j'avais envie. De tout casser, de hurler, de pleurer, de cogner quelqu'un… tout plutôt que de me laisser submerger par l'océan de désespoir qui s'étendait devant moi…

Sans les regarder, je savais que mes amies étaient dans le même état que moi. Et je savais qu'elles aussi cherchaient un moyen de se convaincre que ça irait mieux.

"C'est pas grave. Lâcha Elroha. On savait que ça finirait. C'est l'heure, on a plus qu'à reprendre une vie normale."

Je relevais la tête et l'observait. Elle parlait calmement, avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais ses mâchoires étaient crispées, et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, tant elle serrait les poings.

"yep, acquiesçais-je, consciente que c'était la seule solution. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. C'était un joli rêve, c'est tout."

Par un accord tacite, nous décidâmes de nous conformer à ce mensonge. Mentir. Nous avions l'habitude. Nous mentions depuis un an déjà. Sur les raisons de notre fatigue, de nos changements de taille, de comportement, de langage… nous mentions sur nos origines, les relations que nous entretenions avec les hommes qui partageaient nos vies…

Mentir pour s'en sortir. Mentir pour survivre. Ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire n'était guère différent de ce que nous avions fait toute l'année précédente. Seulement, cette fois-ci, c'était avant tout à nous même que nous allions devoir mentir…

Les deux semaines suivante donnèrent l'impression d'être joyeuses et agitées. En vérité, elles furent maussades. Pleines de mensonge, de faux gestes et de larmes contenues.

Nous reprîmes nos vies d'avant, continuant à nous téléphoner régulièrement, mais sans plus jamais aborder le sujet de notre aventure.

Pour ne pas perdre pied, nous trouvâmes de nouvelles activités. Quelque chose qui nous occupait l'esprit et nous empêchait de trop ressasser nos idées noires.

Pour moi, ce fut la gigue et les claquettes irlandaises. C'était fatiguant, rigoureux, et cela exigeait toute mon attention et ma concentration: exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Cela me satisfit un temps. Mais comme les autres, mes pensées finissaient par me ramener à la terre du milieu. Nous ajoutâmes de nouvelles activités à nos cursus. Nous nous y consacrions avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, ce qui nous permit de progresser rapidement, mais sans joie.

Autour de nous, nos amis, nos familles s'inquiétaient de la disparition progressive de nos vies sociales. Il est vrai que nous ne voyons plus personne où presque en dehors de nos différentes séances de sport, danse dessin et autres, et que cela avait de quoi faire peur…

Le temps passa. Nous avançâmes dans nos vies, principalement professionnelles, donnant le change en permanence, mentant toujours et à tout le monde, mais plus encore à nous même.

Pendant un an, nous avons réussit à maintenir l'illusion, nous enfonçant plus profondément chaque jour dans les méandres de la dépression, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement tragique ne vienne nous secouer.

Il était à peu près quatre heures du matin, et mon portable sonnait avec insistance depuis deux bonnes minutes lorsque je me décidais enfin à décrocher.

"Quoi? Fit-je d'une voix pleine de mauvaise humeur.

-Wendy est à l'hôpital. M'annonça la voix paniquée d'Ellada. Elle s'est tranché les veines."

Je me redressai dans mon lit, totalement catastrophée.

"Quoi? Mais… quand… pourquoi… Et… elle est…

-Elle est en observation. Pour l'instant on ne sait pas si elle va s'en tirer ou pas. Ils l'ont mise en coma artificiel.

-Tu… tu as prévenu les autres?

-Vi est à côté de moi, me répondit mon amie d'une voix étranglée. Elle est avec Laess. Estel doit arriver cet aprèm, j'irais la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle devait venir depuis longtemps de toute façon. Cala est au courant. On a pas encore eu Cala et Ael…

-Je vais voir si j'arrive à choper Cala. Dis-je en enfilant mes lunettes. J'essaierais de venir vite. Ajoutais-je. J'ai mis des sous de côté pour cet été, mais je peux avancer le voyage.

-Tu fais comme tu veux. Répondit Ellada. Tu as aussi des obligations en France.

-Le bac ça se repasse."

Je discutais encore un instant avec Ellada, avant de raccrocher. J'étais secouée. Honnêtement, j'avais moi-même songé une fois ou deux à cette éventualité, mais jamais au point de le faire. Jamais de manière vraiment sérieuse. La simple pensée de mourir m'avais toujours fait assez peur pour me dissuader de mettre ce genre de choses en pratique… quel degré de désespoir pouvait avoir atteint Wendy pour en arriver à une telle extrémité? Allait-elle seulement survivre?

Je quittais ma chambre et gagnais l'entrée, ou je composais le numéro de Caladwen sur le clavier du téléphone fixe. Plus j'y pensais, et plus je me disais que nous avions définitivement _besoin_ de nous retrouver toute les neuf, et surtout d'arrêter de nous voiler la face.

_Nous__ne pouvions pas_ vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et je savais que les autres l'avaient compris aussi. Malheureusement, pour cela, il avait fallu que Wendy se retrouve à lutter avec la mort.

Tout en reposant le combiné après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à Caladwen, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et les laissait couler sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Nous nous étions plantées en beauté. On avait juste… merdé. A un point inimaginable.

Ce fut ainsi que me trouva ma mère: debout près du combiné, en train de vider toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis une année entière. J'avais maintenant atteint mes dix-huit ans, et pouvais ainsi prendre l'avion sans l'approbation de mes parents, ce qui constituait un avantage non négligeable dans ma situation. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, lorsque j'annonçais mon départ pour le Québec aussitôt que possible, ce fut sans considération pour l'avis de mes parents.

Le lendemain était un lundi. Mon avion ne partant que le mercredi suivant, j'allais devoir bouillonner pendant deux jours sur les bancs de l'école.

Ma semaine commençait avec le cour de sport, qui à cette période de l'année constituait en deux heures de volley-ball.

Nerveuse et inquiète pour Wendy, je me montrais redoutable, déconcentrée, et redoutable. A force de frapper dans le ballon avec toute ma rage, je finis par assommer Aurore, ce qui me valut un renvoi de cour et l'interdiction formelle de retoucher à une balle.

Bien sur, je m'en voulais d'avoir blessé ma camarade de classe, mais je n'allais point m'excuser. Je savais que si j'y allais, j'aurais finit par m'énerver, et ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose.

Je me retrouvais donc dans les vestiaires féminins du gymnase, en attendant la fin du cour. Je profitais de cette période pour passer sous le jet glacé de la douche, avant de ressortir, complètement trempée mais un peu moins stressée.

"Claire! Appela la voix de Fleur derrière moi. Attends nous!

-Oh… Désolée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? M'interrogea Laureen. T'as a moitié assommé Aurore tout à l'heure…

-Désolée. Répétais-je.

-Dis-nous ce qui ne vas pas, insista Aurore, on peu peut-être t'aider…

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Mais dis nous au moins ce qui se passe bon sang! S'emporta Fleur.

-Une de mes amies a essayé de se suicider. Pour le moment elle est en coma artificiel, mais on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir. Je pars au Québec mercredi pour aller la voir à l'hôpital."

Un silence gêné et surpris suivit ces paroles. Aurore, Fleur et Laureen stoppèrent un instant, mais je continuais de marcher sans les attendre.

"Mais… fit Fleur en me rattrapant, vous savez pourquoi elle a fait ça?

-Oui. Mais si je te le dis tu vas me traiter de folle.

-Et tu comptes rester combien de temps à Montréal? Interrogea Aurore.

-J'en sais rien. Ca va dépendre de l'évolution de la situation, je suppose. Je me dis que Wendy est plus importante que mon Bac. Si je rate mon Bac, je pourrais encore me regarder dans un miroir après. Pas si je ne fais rien.

-Ca ne changera rien que tu sois ici ou la bas… me dit doucement Laureen.

-Si. Affirmais-je. Peut-être que ça n'aidera pas beaucoup Wendy, parce qu'après tout elle ne sera peut-être pas consciente de notre présence. Mais ça aidera mes amies, et ça m'aidera moi. On a besoin d'être toutes les neuf la bas. Si je n'y vais pas, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace.

-Et… Tu es la seule à partir?

-Es… je veux dire Aisha est déjà la bas, parce que c'était prévu de longue date qu'elle y ailles. Lucie et Elodie partent par le même avion que moi. Albane et Clémence nous rejoindront ce week-end.

-Donc, il ne nous reste plus qu'à dire Amen. Constata Fleur.

-vous n'êtes pas obligées. Répondis-je. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de partir."

Nous gagnâmes le lycée en silence et, le mercredi, je m'envolais pour Montréal.

Depuis que je connaissais les membres du Poney Fringant, j'avais souvent eu envie de visiter le Québec. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé m'y rendre dans des circonstances pareilles.

Heureusement, Caladwen et Aéléa m'accompagnaient, sinon je crois que j'aurais finit par tout casser dans l'avion. Nous passâmes la plus grosse partie du temps à discuter de notre situation, de nos désirs, nos peurs… mais nous évitâmes soigneusement d'évoquer l'hypothèse la plus terrible.

Il était clair pour nous que Wendy n'avait _pas_ le droit de mourir…

Notre amie resta dans le coma pendant trois semaines, jusqu'à ce que les médecins considèrent que son état de santé était stabilisé. Au moins, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Les huit d'entre nous en bonne santé se relayaient auprès de Wendy par groupes de deux, ne la laissant seule ni de jour ni de nuit.

Parfois, ironiquement, je me disais que tout ça ressemblait fichtrement aux films américains, ou le héros veille son meilleur ami au point de s'en rendre malade de faim et d'épuisement. Mais finalement, notre situation était relativement proche de celle ci.

Je crois qu'au fond, nous nous sentions toutes un peu coupables, plus ou moins consciemment. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose de normal.

Donc, nous veillions. Et puis un soir, alors que c'était mon tour et celui de Laessiel de rester pour la nuit, nous entendîmes du bruit dans un placard à balais non loin.

Je tendis l'oreille et reconnu des bruits de chevaux étouffés. Convaincue d'avoir affaire à des hallucinations auditives, je tournais les talons, prête à me rendormir sur ma chaise.

Je me réinstallait et gigotait quelques instants, sans pouvoir me calmer. Finalement, je décidais de réveiller Laessiel, malgré les superbes cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

Ignorant ses grognements, je lui expliquais la situation, et nous nous retrouvâmes plantées devant la porte du placard sans oser la pousser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Interrogeais-je. On ouvre?

-Et si jamais… si jamais c'est pas un rêve, on fait quoi?

-Bah… on téléphone aux autres. Dis-je. Et on décide toutes ensemble ce qu'on fait."

Laessiel hocha la tête et, à trois, nous poussâmes la porte. Les premières secondes, nous ne vîmes qu'une vaste étendue bleue unie. Puis, baissant les yeux, nous vîmes que nous flottions au dessus du sol, à environ dix mètres d'altitude. Sous nos pieds coulait un large fleuve, un bac faisant le passage non loin en aval.

Sur la gauche s'étendaient des champs à perte de vue. A droite, une large route pavée serpentait jusqu'à une ville, plus loin vers l'horizon.

"**Avance, sale bête! Tu vas avancer oui! Espèce d'âne bâté!**"

Je me tournais vers Laessiel qui arborait le même air de joie incrédule que moi. Cet accent, nous l'aurions reconnu entre mille.

Sans parler, nous refermâmes la porte et regagnâmes la chambre. La, aussi doucement que je le pouvais, je réveillais Wendy, tandis que Laessiel téléphonait à nos amies.

"…Fanfan? Murmura Wendy avec difficulté lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Qu'est-ce que…

-Quand Ellada et Salvi nous on dit que tu t'étais taillé les veines, on a toutes décidé de venir. Répondis-je doucement. On a fait une belle boulette en pensant qu'on pouvait oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu la bas. On aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant que tu fasses ça.

-…Je… ne pensais pas… que vous devineriez…

-J'y ais pensé aussi. Expliquais-je. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais ça ne veux pas dire que ça ne m'a jamais effleuré… ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'on y ait toutes pensé…

-Les autres arrivent. Annonça Laessiel en chuchotant par-dessus mon épaule. Elle ne savent pas pourquoi. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait garder la surprise.

-Une surprise… comment ça?

-Une bonne surprise. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une très bonne surprise même. Ajoutais-je tandis que je percevais des hennissements lointains."

Nous attendîmes une demi-heure avant que les autres ne nous rejoignent. Puis, sans attendre, nous les mîmes au courant de la situation. Lorsque nous eûmes finit de leur exposer la situation, le silence s'abattit sur la chambre.

Ce fut Salvi qui le brisa la première.

"Apparemment, dit-elle lentement, il faut qu'on fasse un choix…

-Entre ici et la bas?

-Oui.

-Mais… Wendy se redressa péniblement. Et nos parents? Nos familles, nos amis? Ca veut dire les laisser en plan!"

Quand je repense à cette phrase aujourd'hui, je me dis que finalement, la discussion qui a suivit n'a fait que retarder l'inéluctable. La dernière phrase de Wendy sous-entendait que, consciemment ou pas, son choix était déjà fait.

Nous devisâmes une bonne partie de la nuit, en un débat décidé d'avance pour savoir ce que nous voulions faire.

Finalement, après avoir écrit un certains nombre de lettres destinées à nos entourages expliquant pourquoi nous disparaissions et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour nous, nous nous vêtîmes et nous mîmes face à la porte du placard à balais.

Caladwen, Ellada et Elroha furent les premières à sauter. Wendy les suivit, et elles la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Laessiel, Salvi, Estel et Aéléa rejoignirent les rives du Brandevin de la même manière.

Il ne restait plus que moi. Je restais un instant silencieuse, contemplant le couloir de l'hôpital qui se teintait doucement des couleurs de l'aube, tandis que celles du crépuscule recouvraient la Terre du Milieu et son manteau de neige.

"**Namarië**, murmurais-je. **Je rentre chez moi…**"

Je me tournais, face à la porte puis, prenant mon élan, je bondis.

Je m'enfonçais brusquement dans les eaux glacées du Brandevin, retenant ma respiration. Lorsque je remontais, trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux devant les yeux, je pu constater que l'ouverture dans le ciel avait disparu.

Nous nous mîmes en route et, tandis que nous marchions, je respirait l'air avec délectation.

Les bois, les champs, l'absence de bruits de moteur et de gaz d'échappement, le bruit des oiseaux nocturnes, tout autour de nous me hurlait que j'étais chez moi…


	11. Epilogue

**NAISSANCE D'UNE ELFE**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** Je dirais aventure et initiation…

**BASE:** Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en grande majorité.

**DISCLAIMER:** Les Personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (©Tolkien), pas plus que ceux de Saiyuki (©Kazuya Minekura) que Thylios, Mercury, Asp et leurs enfants (©Snapesnogger snapesnogger. Deviantart. com -sans espaces) ou les autres membres de Harems (© à leurs créateurs respectifs)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Après une petite période principalement consacrée à TRC, me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) dans la section LOTR avec ce nouveau chapitre… Disons riche en émotions.

Bonne lecture

**MISE EN PAGE: **

-En italiques Sont les actions dans le salon, comme les pauses et interruptions, par exemple.

-En gras Les paroles prononcées en Anglais.

-En normal, l'histoire telle que la raconte Fania.

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS: **

Bon… Etant donné qu'il n'y a aucune Review pour le Chapitre 8 je me contenterais de remercier tout les membres du Poney qui on eu la gentillesse de lire et de laisser des Reviews !!! Je vous aime tous ! (Et qui sait, peut-être à plus tard pour une séquelle ?)

**Epilogue :**

Bien sûr, tout ne se passa pas comme sur des roulettes.

Il nous fallut d'abord déjouer les diverses tentatives de punitions de nos membres de harems, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Puis, nous dûmes trouver un moyen d'expliquer notre absence, nous réintégrer totalement en Arda…

Mais dans l'ensemble, tout allait bien.

Quelques années plus tard, Prosper mourut à la suite d'une chute de cheval, et le Poney Fringant dû fermer. Après l'enterrement, ce pendant, je choisit (avec mon petit harem) de reprendre l'auberge, afin de conserver vivant cet endroit qui avait vu nos premiers pas en terre du milieu…

Les filles et moi mêmes restâmes en contact, nous voyant deux fois l'an, tout en poursuivant nos vies. Qui en Reine, qui en princesse Elfe, qui en Hobbite au Foyer, qui en serveuse au Dragon Vert…

Nous eûmes toutes plusieurs enfants, qui heureusement continuent de bien s'entendre, malgré la rareté de leurs rencontres.

Bien sûr, nous poursuivîmes nos voyages. Nous rencontrâmes de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux amis, membres de harem ou ennemis, et nous vécûmes bien d'autres aventures…

Mais ce sont d'autres histoires, qui seront contées en d'autres temps.


End file.
